The Strength Within
by Firefly.Tenshi
Summary: Syaoran dislikes Sakura with a passion. She’s much too soft, quiet, weak and stole his best friend. He discovers one of her secret, she’s the Cardmistress and has what he wanted all his life. But what if that’s not her deepest secret? What if she was..
1. Prologue

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 14 years old

Sakura – 13 years old

Eriol – 14 years old

Tomoyo – 13 years old

Touya – 19 years old

Yukito – 19 years old

**Prologue: **

"God Eriol, why does she have to follow us around all the time? It's so annoying. Everyone at school thinks it's weird. Every time I try to ask a girl out, she turns me down because she sees that girl behind me," complained a handsome, amber-eyed thirteen year old boy. He was sitting cross legged on the creamy white floor. His navy-eyed friend shook his head at him while leaning against the full mirrored wall.

"You only tried once and you later found out she was two timing two guys .She doesn't mean any harm Syaoran. Plus, she doesn't mean any harm Syaoran. You know she has been a bit shy and scared ever since that incident when she was ten. You should understand, more than anyone, what she's feeling," reasoned Eriol.

"But it's been like three years since that happened. You would think she would get over it."

"Syaoran, please continue helping her out, you don't know what else she's been through. Her only friend is that girl with a pale complexion and dark hair, what's her face? Oh well, doesn't matter. You're graduating in a few weeks anyways and she's has another year in middle school to go, so don't do anything stupid."

Syaoran sighed in response. Even though it infuriated him, he couldn't argue with Eriol's reasoning. The girl they were talking about was Kinomoto, Sakura. Syaoran met her when he was twelve, she was apparently took a leave of absence for a year from school citing personal and health reasons just before he arrived. Syaoran came to Tomoeda, Japan when he just turned ten. He was supposed to come earlier but one of his sisters had gotten severely ill and there was no way in hell was he going to leave her because of his duty to the Li Clan. He met Eriol and they started off on a weird start. At first, he was repelled by Eriol's annoying habits and mysterious appearance. Slowly he found that Eriol turned out to be a great listener and conversationalist. Without knowing it, Eriol had become the best friend Syaoran never thought he would have. Soon after, Sakura came to school and everything changed. Eriol started to spent time with Sakura whenever he was free, leaving little time for him and Syaoran to hang out. Only recently did Eriol start to spend more time with Syaoran, but they were no longer as close as they were before.

"Alright break's over," Syaoran stated. He pushed himself off the floor and drew out his sword. He positioned himself into his usual fighting stance, pointed his sword at Eriol. He was tempting Eriol to draw his sword.

"You always start with the same stance. It's becoming redundant."

"Shut up. Stop irritating me. I know you're trying to prevent me from concentrating."

"Me? I would never do such a thing." Eriol was amused by Syaoran's response; he always got agitated easily. Eriol lifted himself off the mirror and drew out his sword. He readied himself for the upcoming bout and eased himself into his familiar fighting posture. Placing a mysterious smirk on his face they started their barrage of attacks. They swiped, parried, and jabbed their way into a drenched sweat. They were on one knee and used their sword to lean on; they looked up at each other through their damp hair and smirked.

"You've gotten better, but you always leave your left flank open," Eriol irked out in between sharp intakes of breaths.

"Coming from you it must mean I'm lacking training," Syaoran barely retorted. Eriol and Syaoran took their left hands and slapped them together into a simple handclasp. They leaned on each other to get to the bench where they could catch their breath. Both of them exhausted but had huge grins on their faces; they loved this feeling. The feeling of going all out in a heated battle of equals, something they hadn't done for almost two years. They sparred in Eriol's mansion in one of the training areas. They took showers and changed into fresh clothes. Shortly after, Syaoran took his leave and went home. He went to sleep content with the practice he just had. He had put all their effort into winning, but it ended in a tie. All it meant was he had to get better.

--------♫♪--------

Please review

Tell me if you don't like it.


	2. Sakura’s Voice

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 14 years old

Sakura – 13 years old

Eriol – 14 years old

Tomoyo – 13 years old

Touya – 19 years old

Yukito – 19 years old

**Chapter 1: Sakura's Voice**

"Syaoran open your eyes," a soft voice said.

"Huh? What? Who's there?" Syaoran called out to the darkness.

"Can't you see? I need you. I want to be with you."

"What the, I don't understand. Who are you?"

Syaoran was then suddenly brought back to reality by the loud beeping of his alarm clock. He sat up slowly and shook his head wondering what that dream was about. He turned his alarm clock off and got ready for school forgetting the dream he had encountered. He took his usual route to school arriving fifteen minutes before the classes commenced and entered his classroom. Two minutes before the beginning of classed, Syaoran saw Eriol enter the room, but he wasn't alone. Behind Eriol was a short, honey brown haired girl that seemed to be animatedly discussing something with him. That girl was Kinomoto Sakura which caused Syaoran set his glare on her figure, and she seemed to notice and looked at Syaoran then stop talking to Eriol. Syaoran shook his head; Eriol always walked that girl to school and almost always arrives too late. Syaoran used to walk with Eriol to school, but then Eriol started to pick up that girl on the way. Even though her house was on his route to school, he didn't want to wait for her; she would make him late too. Today he wondered what that girl was talking about, even when she had something to say she was usually almost inaudible.

"Yo!" Eriol greeted as he neared. Syaoran replied in the same way. He was about to greet Sakura but she quickly turned around and sat in her seat, which was right in front of him. He shook his head in annoyance. She was in his first period class because her talent in Japanese was superior to most people, even in his class. The teachers felt she would better apply herself in a higher level Japanese course. They also shared one elective and free period. The elective period was scheduled at the same time for the whole school and students selected which course they would like to take. He happened to pick the same one as her and he could take that as pure coincidence. Having the same Japanese and free period slots was a really bizarre coincidence. The only explanation he had was that Eriol had something to do with this. Eriol had become increasingly protective of Sakura ever since he had started walking her to school.

Eriol pulled Syaoran into a conversation about their fight yesterday but was interrupted by entrance of the teacher. Everyone in the class stood up immediately and greeted her like they always did. When she sat down at her desk, the students all sat down. Syaoran never liked that teacher, he always felt exposed when she looked at him. It was as if she could see right through him and he was unnerved by this. Suddenly she did something that surprised him, she asked Sakura to read a passage from the current Japanese book they were reading. He could feel everyone's eyes on her and she seemed to be frozen in place.

"Did you hear me Kinomoto?" asked the teacher softly. "Please stand and read the passage."

"Come on Kinomoto, everyone's waiting," Syaoran whispered. Sakura slowly stood up with her head bowed deeply and took a sharp intake of breath.

"It's okay Sakura, you can do it. You have help," supported Eriol. Sakura's shoulders relaxed slightly. Syaoran was surprised; she was actually going to read out the passage instead of running out of the class like she had in the past.

A sweet melodic voice filled the classroom, enchanting everyone. Her voice was somewhat quiet, but everyone could hear each word perfectly. Syaoran never actually listened to her when she said something. The only conversations he knew she had were with Eriol and some girl she always hung out with. They never talked to each other, and is they did the conversation would be him asking the questions and her nodding or shaking her head. She would always be looking down at her feet, never making eye contact. He suddenly came to a realisation, in the two years he knew her, he had never seen her eyes. Either she was looking down or her bangs were covering them. Today, she looked straight at him if he remembered correctly, but he couldn't seem to recollect her eyes. He shook himself out of his reverie; he wondered why he was suddenly thinking of her.

No one noticed when she finished reading the passage and sat down. The teacher was the first to snap out her trance and called everyone's attention. She continued the rest of class and in surprised everyone with no homework for the day.

Syaoran was about to leave class, when a hand pulled him back. It was Eriol.

"What is it?" snapped Syaoran.

"Take Sakura to her next class. You both have the same elective," replied Eriol, "plus I have a presentation next period. It not like I'm asking you for a lot."

"Fine whatever Kinomoto, come on."

Sakura scurried behind him, upon hearing her name. She was intimidated by Syaoran, and she didn't want to upset him. In her excitement, she accidentally knocked into him. She started apologizing profusely, Syaoran just grunted in response and left the classroom with Sakura scampering to keep up to him. Eriol started laughing and shook his head after watching this interaction.

--------♫♪--------

Please review

Tell me if you don't like it.


	3. Sakura’s Surprise

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 14 years old

Sakura – 13 years old

Eriol – 14 years old

Tomoyo – 13 years old

Touya – 19 years old

Yukito – 19 years old

**Chapter 2: Sakura's Surprise**

Syaoran led Sakura to their next class, their elective. He took his seat, he watched as Sakura stepped into the classroom. He didn't let her catch up with him on the way to class. She walked over to him and bowed. She said a small thank you before going and taking her seat. That surprised Syaoran, he had practically ditched her and she thanks him. He couldn't understand that girl. This was his favourite course this term, Ancient History and Archaeology. Syaoran loved history, he held great appreciation for the ancient cultures and customs of the world. He could see these customs dying in today's society. Even though he didn't practice these customs, he didn't want the knowledge of the ancient cultures to disappear. They were more than halfway through the course which made him wonder why it was also called archaeology. He was actually surprised because the years before it was just ancient history. He didn't care, he didn't have any special interest in archaeology but as long as it would touch upon history which was fine with him.

It was already five minutes into the class and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Normally she was punctual, in fact she punished student for their tardiness even if it was just a minute late. She was pregnant and looked like she was ready to burst but that didn't stop her last week from coming. The class knew she was at least another 2 or 3 weeks away from actually giving birth.

Suddenly the door burst open and gave everyone a start. The man who entered was apologizing profusely for being late while walking to the desk. He put his brief case on the table then turned and faced the class. Syaoran heard Sakura gasp and then he heard many whispers going through the class; many of the girls gushing over the new teacher. Syaoran had to admit the teacher was rather good looking. He had reddish brown hair and big round glass. His eyes were closed and his mouth seemed to be in a permanent smile.

"Again, I apologize for being late. I'm not setting a very good example for you all. Perhaps that's why my daughter is always late for school," he laughed. "Anyways, your teacher contacted me in the beginning of the term about her pregnancy, saying that she couldn't complete teaching this course this year. She knew I was much more knowledgeable in archaeology so she offered to make this a combined course. Of course I couldn't refuse, so here I am. I'm your new teacher, my name is Kinomoto, Fujitaka."

"Kinomoto? Are you related to Kinomoto, Sakura?" one student asked.

"Yes, she's my daughter. I believe she's shocked by this sudden turn of events," Fujitaka smiled, sending the class into a soft murmur. Syaoran looked at Sakura. Her shoulders were tensed up and she was visibly shaking. She looked like she was ready to burst and not a minute later she stood up.

"I can't believe you didn't eve tell me about this Dad. I just can't believe it," Sakura said before running out of the class. Everyone including Fujitaka seemed quite surprised at her outburst. He started to go after her, before realizing that he had a class to take care of.

"Um, well, I didn't expect that. Do you think I could have a volunteer to go make sure my daughter is alright?" he asked. All the girls in the class put their hands up, the wanted to make a good impression on the teacher. Syaoran knew none of them would actually go and find Sakura, they actually could care less about her. Syaoran grudgingly raised his hand. Fujitaka's smile seemed to grow then picked Syaoran. Syaoran knew where Sakura was, she always went to the same place every time she ran out of class. He walked toward the largest Sakura tree and jumped onto one of the branches. Sakura was on the branch beside him. He sat down and sighed.

--------♫♪--------

Please review

Tell me if you don't like it.


	4. Sakura’s Support

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 14 years old

Sakura – 13 years old

Eriol – 14 years old

Tomoyo – 13 years old

Touya – 19 years old

Yukito – 19 years old

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Support**

"What's wrong Kinomoto? It can't just be because your father is teaching our class," he asked. She just sat there, crying softly. Syaoran sighed again. He was sighing a lot these days and mostly it was because of her. After awhile, Syaoran heard her sniff slightly and her tears seemed to die down.

"Li, how would you feel if everyone around you is trying to protect you? I mean my brother stayed back a year in high school so he could help me last year and Eriol is always late to school because of me. Tomoyo always tries her best to put on a smile for me and cheer me up, even when she's having a bad day or feels sick. You, I'm always causing you problems. You take me to classes and walk me home even if you don't want to. I'm also getting in between your friendship with Eriol. Now my father takes this job and I know it's because of me. Even if he denies it, I know deep down he wants to look out for me. He's probably still researching and lecturing at the university. He's going to get sick if he doesn't get enough rest. I'm such a nuisance to everyone. I shouldn't even be here, I shouldn't," she cried. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. He was surprised that she was capable of saying these things or even realizing what was happening around her, she always had a soft smile on her face. He had never seen her cry in such a way. He also wondered what she meant by the last thing she said. He had no idea what he should do. He couldn't stand to see girls cry. He put his hand on her back, trying to console her.

"You know something. I think it's great that you have a lot of people who care about you. To them, you aren't a nuisance. They want to protect you because you are precious to them. Don't you think they'd be sad if you weren't here anymore? Tomoyo can't get someone to model her clothes, Eriol and Takashi wouldn't be able to get some gullible enough to believe their lies and your family, well they're your family," Syaoran replied. Syaoran had nothing to say about himself, he thought she was an annoyance.

"What about you?" she asked softly. He dreaded this question; he didn't know what to say.

"Uh, I, um," he stammered. Suddenly words came to his mouth. "I wouldn't be able to search for the secrecy behind you. Why everyone cares so deeply and what happened to you in the past. I have to admit, at first I wondered why you were so special, but now I can see it. You change everyone around you. Plus, I wouldn't be able to ever see your face clearly; what your eyes look like. I would never figure out the mystery of Kinomoto, Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him in surprise. She clearly never expected anything like this to come out of his mouth. Syaoran was surprised himself. That was the most honest words he had ever spoken and didn't even know this information before he said it. Syaoran just noticed her eyes; they were a beautiful emerald colour. He never expected her to have such stunning eyes. He stood there frozen, just staring into her eyes. She quickly back looked down and Syaoran looked away blushing. Sakura wiped the tears from her face and smiled softly. She looked up at him, but intentionally he still looked away from her. He stole a glance at her. He couldn't believe he said that to her.

"Okay come on, let's go back to class," Syaoran said. He grabbed her hand and held onto her as he jumped down then set her down on the ground. "How did you get up there anyways?"

"Er, um, well you know. This tree is easy to climb for me because of my athletic skill," she said.

"Athletic skill, you? You never joined a school team in the time I was here, how in the world do you have athletic skills?"

"Well, I lost motivation to participate in school sports before you came," she said quietly and looked done at her feet.

"Come on, let's go Kinomoto," Syaoran said as he walked into the school and Sakura ran after him.

"Sakura, you can call me Sakura," Sakura said quietly.

"Then I suppose you can call me Syaoran," he replied. They walked in silence to class. Syaoran knocked on the door and Fujitaka opened it. He let out a sigh of relief seeing Sakura. He let Syaoran into the classroom but stopped Sakura from entering. He excused Sakura and him from the class for a few minutes. Syaoran just assumed it was a little father-daughter business. Then he heard a few people in the back making fun of Sakura so he threw his glare toward them and they stopped right away. Father and daughter entered the classroom. Sakura sat in her seat and Fujitaka continued his lecture.

--------♫♪--------

Please review


	5. Sakura's Studies

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 14 years old

Sakura – 13 years old

Eriol – 14 years old

Tomoyo – 13 years old

Touya – 19 years old

Yukito – 19 years old

**Chapter 4: Sakura's Studies**

Another Friday had come for Syaoran. The end of junior high school was approaching quickly as were exams. He spent most of his spare time studying Japanese, since none of the other subjects gave him much trouble. He was walking home from school trying his best to study Japanese at the same time. He faintly heard his name being called and turned around.

"Syaoran, you walk so fast," Eriol commented as he put his hands on his knees and panted. Syaoran just rolled his eyes.

"You're just out of shape."

"Eriol, are you alright?" Sakura's soft voice cut through their conversation. She bent down touching his shoulder slightly. Eriol looked back at her and smiled.

"I see you had no problem keeping up Sakura," Eriol smiled. He took a deep breath before he stood up and composed himself.

"What did you want Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

"Is that any way to talk to your best friend?" Eriol gushed.

"Well if it's nothing, I'm going." Syaoran turned around.

"Wait Syaoran, it's me who needs something," Sakura called out. Syaoran turned around in surprise. Sakura looked down at her feet.

"Well, what is?" Syaoran snapped after a long silence. Sakura flinched hearing him yell.

"Syaoran don't scare the poor girl after she worked up her courage to ask you for help." Eriol flicked Syaoran's head. "Go on Sakura, ask him."

"Um…Syaoran, I was wondering if I could ask you for some help in Math," stuttered Sakura. He was surprised by her request; he didn't know Sakura wasn't good at any subject, let alone math. He always though she was perfect and had no faults.

"Uh, okay," he dumbly responded. Then it just hit him. "Why don't you just ask Eriol for help? He's good at math."

"Well I was helping Sakura for the past couple of years, but I actually need to study. I've become rusty at most of the material we cover in class," Eriol explained. "Also, I know you aren't really busy studying for school. Well unless it's Japanese. And that's where Sakura could help. She can help you with Japanese, and you can help her with math, how much more perfect can that get?"

Syaoran pondered Eriol's solution for a few seconds. It seemed to make sense. Sakura was extremely strong in Japanese and he was really strong at math. It was logical, but knowing Eriol, it was about his laziness. He probably didn't want to tutor Sakura anymore and hoped that he didn't have to do anymore studying. The last year Syaoran saw Eriol studying math with Sakura, he thought that Eriol was actually studying for his own exam. Now that he thought about it, he was just helping Sakura. Eriol didn't study for any other subject. Eriol was just trying to get out of doing work.

"Please Syaoran, I would be really grateful if you could help me," Sakura cut through Syaoran's thoughts. "I don't want to burden Eriol anymore and this way I can help you with Japanese. I think it would a fair trade."

Syaoran made the biggest mistake of his life when he looked at Sakura's face. Her expression was irresistible, no one could say no to it. She had the cutest puppy-dog-face in the history of the universe. Her gigantic eyes and quivering lips pulled Syaoran's heart strings. Every thought of declining her request died. Syaoran nodded helpless and Sakura started bowing profusely in gratitude. If she used that move on anyone, she would be able to get any answer she wanted, they were at her mercy. Syaoran just hoped he would never have to endure such a vulnerable situation ever again.

That weekend he spent the most time had ever spent in a library. Not feeling comfortable to invite Sakura to his place and she said something about an overprotective brother, they ended up meeting at the library from about ten in the morning until it closed. Every two hours they would switch between the two tasks, Japanese and math. Near the end he spent more time teaching her math.

Syaoran was amazed to find Sakura had so much difficulty with math. She learned most of the material of the course and only had problems with the last few weeks of the course. The amount of problems she was having led him to believe that she had a lot of help from Eriol to understand math. She was anything but a natural at math. As soon as a simple 'x' came into the equation she was nearly lost, but a minute later she would figure it out. No doubt Eriol had helped her understand the concept of 'x'. As they moved along Syaoran found certain methods to help her comprehend concepts and formulas. This wasn't without plenty of frustration from Syaoran and many apologies from Sakura. At the end of it all, Syaoran couldn't be happier to be finished tutoring Sakura.

When it came to Japanese, Sakura helped him with the easily rectified problems he had. Then they delved into the deeper problems he had that hampered his Japanese. He felt utterly stupid when she would mention a concept and he didn't understand it. But when she saw a hint of uncertainty in his face she would clarify it without the need for him to ask. Syaoran had to admit she was a great tutor. She covered entirety of the Japanese course easily, she even went into content from previous Japanese courses that would help hone his skills. She never got frustrated and taught at a steady pace. She never spoon fed him information like other did when he even tried to ask for help. He had made leaps and strides in Japanese like never before.

At first, he thought he would get the short end of the stick. Even though more time was spent on her problems, he felt that he had actually received the most benefits from that weekend. She still wasn't comfortable at math but he was at complete ease with Japanese. She had basic eradicated all his discomfort and increased his confidence.

During exam week Syaoran had no troubles acing all of his papers, but Sakura's scenario was completely different. She still had trouble with math, but now she was having trouble with science. It was evident to Syaoran that her stress was building up.

It was the middle of the exam week, Syaoran found her sitting in her normal protective spot; her tree. Syaoran climbed up to where she was, using more effort than he needed to.

"Hey," Syaoran greeted. Sakura lifted her head slightly and looked at him.

"Hi," her voice was muffled by her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is. Why do you think that?"

"Well, for starters, you're in this tree," Syaoran retorted. She had nothing to say to that, he had her. "Are your exams really that bad?"

"I'm so sorry Syaoran, you helped me so much last weekend. But I still have so much trouble with math. I keep struggling and I can't finish the exams in time. To add to my problems, I'm having a lot of trouble with science since I didn't study enough for it. I just don't know what to do."

"Sakura, you do realize that you don't have to be perfect, right? I mean as long as you try your hardest you don't have anything to regret. Your strength isn't math but you put a lot of effort to make sure it doesn't hold you back. Just be proud of the work you've done. No one will look down at you if you aren't perfect."

Sakura looked up at him and smile softly then nodded. Syaoran was once again captured by her eyes and frozen in position. He was broken out his sub-zero state when he saw that she lost her balance trying to stand but started to fall. Holding on to the tree he lunged after her, but couldn't reach her even if he jumped after her. They were almost two and half stories above the ground. He watched her in terror, her hand stretched out toward him and the panic evident on her face. He took out his orb charm, and transformed it into a sword. He saw the surprised look on her face, but that didn't matter. She was so close to the ground, he couldn't save her.

--------♪--------

Please review

The chapters will get longer, but I'm thinking of deleting this story since not many people seems to like it.


	6. Sakura's Wings

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 14 years old

Sakura – 13 years old

Eriol – 14 years old

Tomoyo – 13 years old

Touya – 19 years old

Yukito – 19 years old

**Chapter 5: Sakura's Wings**

Sakura didn't touch the ground; instead she sprouted white wings from her back. Syaoran eyes widen in surprise, what just happen? Was she an angel or something? No, it was magic. Did she have magic all this time and he couldn't sense it? She flew up to him and stood beside him. Then her wings disappeared.

"What, how did you do that?" Syaoran stammered.

"The same way you took out your sword silly, magic," she smiled. She jumped off the branch and he noticed her shoes acquired little wings which disappeared after she reached the ground. "Come on, we should get back."

Syaoran jumped down to the ground and walked with her back to the school in silence. There were too many thoughts and questions in his head. He had no idea where to start.

"I didn't know you knew how to use magic Syaoran. I mean I could tell your aura was slightly different, but it was always very small. You did a great job of hiding it," Sakura started. "When you took out your sword I could see the full extent of you powers and how much potential it still has. Now that I know this information, I know you're the next leader to the Li-clan. Eriol never told me about your history so I assumed you were just someone with the common Chinese last name of Li. When I researched your clan, I found that you're descendants of the great sorcerer, Clow Reed, who created the Clow Cards. Which means you could have potentially been a Card Captor and become the master of the cards."

Syaoran was lost for words. She knew so much about the clan. She also knows his objective for coming to Japan. Wait, what did she mean 'potentially'?

"I know you're thinking 'How do I know so much?' and 'What happened to the card?'" she smiled. Syaoran just nodded. "Well the reason I know so much is because I'm the Card Mistress."

"You're the Card Mistress?" he repeated incredulously. He couldn't believe it. He had been searching for the cards like crazy when he first arrived but slowed down considerably this last year. And since he had no leads his mother told him to start focussing on his school work. With all that time and effort invested but now only to find the cards were under his nose and in fact already attained a new master. Syaoran felt anger rise inside, he couldn't believe these improbable turn of events. The training he went through as a child counted for none and the time he spent in Japan was a waste.

"Syaoran I think you should put your sword away," Sakura suggested. Syaoran complied without a word. Syaoran assumed Sakura could feel his uneasiness since she chose to stay quiet. He didn't feel compelled to prevent the awkwardness. The two of them were lucky since no one had witnessed the events that had just transcended.

When they entered the school, Sakura turned to talk to Syaoran but he had already parted ways with her. Syaoran heard her sigh heavily, but nothing could quail his anger. He couldn't believe that she was the root of all his problems. There was nothing special about her, she was incredibly quiet and shy. She was too nice, didn't even have a mean bone in her body. 'Interesting' wouldn't be Syaoran's way of describing her. She was average, and definitely ordinary. Such a boring girl having the cards seemed ludicrous to him. Why would the cards choose her of all people to command them? They would get bored in two seconds. Anger and frustration infiltrated his heart, another thing Sakura took away from him and she still wasn't happy, was the theme of the residual thoughts that were stuck in his head.

For the rest of the day Syaoran avoided Sakura, in fact he avoided all human contact. He took an alternative route home because he was determined not to see Sakura. As he entered his house, he ignored his caregiver, Wei, and went to his room. He tossed his bag aside then took out his sparring clothes. He changed, took out his sword and started practicing his moves. He started imagining that Sakura was standing in front of him. He jabbed and slashed at her as brutally as he could handle, but she in return she would just smile at him. After a couple of hours he was dead tired. He fell to the floor and groaned in frustration.

Syaoran heard someone knocking on the door, he didn't respond. The door creaked open and Wei entered his room. Wei rushed over to him and picked him up. He slung Syaoran's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up. Wei helped Syaoran to his bed.

"Young Master, what happen?" Wei asked. Syaoran didn't say anything. Wei went to Syaoran's closet and took out some clothes for Syaoran to wear. He placed them beside Syaoran. "Changed and I'll bring you some food since you skipped dinner."

Wei left Syaoran's room quietly. Syaoran clumsily took off his clothes and changed into pyjamas Wei left behind. Syaoran laid down on his bed, his thoughts still on the revelation of Cardmistress.

Wei came back with a breakfast tray filled with Syaoran's dinner. He placed it over Syaoran and gave Syaoran an encouraging smile. "Young Master, please eat. Whatever problems you have can wait for you after you finish eating. If you want to talk to someone, I'm always here to help you."

Syaoran looked at Wei, Wei's forehead was wrinkled with worry, the strain on his face was evident and suddenly he seemed much older and tired. Syaoran could see how concerned Wei was for him. Syaoran couldn't help but feel guilty for making him worry.

"Uh, Wei, thank you for your concern. I'll tell you what happen. I need to talk to someone," muttered Syaoran looking away. Wei's face lit up, Syaoran was going open up to him. Syaoran revealed what had happened earlier that day. He explained how he discovered the identity of the Cardmistress. Also, he went into great detail on how the she was not capable of controlling the cards.

"I just don't understand why they chose her," Syaoran finished.

"What are you going to do Young Master?" Wei asked quietly.

"I think I'll just have to get them from her, for her sake and the cards," Syaoran sighed.

"Do you think that's a good idea? From what you tell me, I think she may be very dependent on the cards too. I know from Clow Reed's journals that he had become extremely attached to the spirits of the Clow Cards. In fact they had become his closest friends. Seeing as Kinomoto doesn't have very many friends, it's most likely she has a deep connection with cards and would be unwilling give them up," Wei proposed. Syaoran stared at Wei intently, he was right. Sakura wouldn't just give up her cards without a fight even if she was weak. He would end up hurting her if he fought with her. "Young Master, perhaps you should speak with Eriol about this matter."

"Yeah, I will. Tomorrow I'll talk to him," Syaoran yawned.

"Alright Young Master, goodnight," Wei bade.

"Goodnight Wei and thank you," Syaoran smiled. Wei nodded offing the light then left the room.

Syaoran closed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and the cards. He wondered what he should do. Finally, he decided that he need to talk to Eriol for sure, after all he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. When he thought sleep wouldn't come, sleep overcame him.

"Syaoran, help me please!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Please, it's so dark and I'm scared. Please, help me."

"Where are you?"

Syaoran looked around in the darkness. He recognized the voice from his previous dream. He called out some more, but the voice didn't respond. Suddenly he hard loud voices and heard lots of people walking. But he couldn't see anyone. He could make out faint white shapes moving past him but he didn't know what they were. He felt his body being pushed back as people brushed passed him. Then he heard Eriol's voice.

"Glad I caught up to you before you got lost."

"What? Where are you Eriol?"

"I'm right here." Syaoran just saw a blue blurb waving something that looked like an arm in front of him but it was outlined in blue and nearly transparent.

"What's going on?"

Syaoran was suddenly pulled back into the conscious world. He sat up and held his forehead in his right hand. His body was extremely weak and covered with sweat. Mentally, he was beat. He couldn't focus at all as he tried to look at the time. The dream he just experienced was incredibly taxing. Just trying to see those blurbs and clarify the shapes took everything out of him. The dreams that actually affected him physically had larger meaning behind it.

Slowly the time came into focus; it was about five thirty in the morning. He still had another hour before he had to absolutely get up. Syaoran lay back down and nodded off to sleep.

--------♪--------

Please review

Hi there everyone. I don't write stories just for reviews, but without the feedback I feel as though perhaps the story isn't good. I'm sorry if I caused some anxiety.

It took me awhile to write this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I the place I cut it felt appropriate. I don't want to rush the story.


	7. Sakura's Defender

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 14 years old

Sakura – 13 years old

Eriol – 14 years old

Tomoyo – 13 years old

Touya – 19 years old

Yukito – 19 years old

**Chapter 6: Sakura's Defender:**

Syaoran snapped up as he heard the alarm go off. His body slightly recovered the dream he had earlier. He got up quickly took a shower, ate breakfast and packed his lunch. Syaoran set off for school a bit later than usual but he would still get there ten minutes before the official start of school.

He entered class and sat in his regular seat. He watched as this week's class monitors cleaned up the black board and straightened up the desks. Syaoran was anticipating Eriol stepping through that door. He was going to talk to him about Sakura, after all he's the reincarnation of Clow Reed, right?

With one minute before he was late, there appeared Eriol with Sakura behind him as usual. Syaoran shook his head, he had forgotten that Eriol always walked Sakura to school. This conversation would have to wait until Sakura wasn't there and couldn't hear them. Syaoran maybe thoroughly annoyed by these turn of events, but he knew how sensitive Sakura was and he wasn't a mean guy.

When homeroom ended, Syaoran practically dragged Eriol out at the speed of light. Eriol just barely grabbed all of his possessions.

"Yo, slow down Syaoran," Eriol breathed out. Syaoran didn't answer. He pulled Eriol into the school auditorium, since no one would be in there at the moment.

"Hey what wrong," Eriol asked when Syaoran stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were my best friend," Syaoran accused Eriol. Eriol didn't seem surprise by Syaoran.

"Sakura called me yesterday and told me what happen," Eriol started. "I actually expected you to come all the way over to my place and attempt to kill me then."

"That's not the point!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"I know, but just calm down Syaoran. There is no point in getting completely worked up over this. Listen I didn't tell you because you were supposed to come to Japan when you were ten, but you didn't. As a result Sakura encountered very difficult circumstance trying to master the cards. I'm Sakura's best friend too and if I told you about Sakura when you first came here, you would've tried to take the cards away from her when she was most vulnerable. You may have even succeeded, but that isn't your rightful destiny Syaoran. If you were meant to have the cards then the cards would have chosen you from the beginning and you wouldn't have to try to get the cards away from Sakura.

"I really tried to tell you many times recently when Sakura got back to school. But I saw how much you adjusted to school and the people around you. At the beginning you were so aloof and focused on attaining the cards. I just didn't want you to lose yourself again. In fact I contacted your mother and she agreed that it would be best if you stayed in Japan and completed your education here."

"Even my mother knew? You all decided what was best for me without even asking me? Are you sure what you did would be best for me or best for Sakura?" Syaoran spat. He walked out of the auditorium pushing away everyone that was in his way. He went to his next class for his exam. He would have skipped if only he didn't have an exam. He needed to clear his head but the problem right now was his exam not the cards.

He entered the exam room practically right when the exam began and left when the exam ended. Sakura was in his class but he completely avoided her. He was in no mood to deal with her. He spent his lunch by himself; in fact that was how he spent his entire time at school. He was maybe one of the most popular males at school, well actually he the most popular person but he knew how to avoid people. After school, he walked to the nearest dojo to get some sparring practice against someone, not just air.

The dojo had an open room for members to come in and do what they wanted, a free room. Normally people would come in here, stretch, then practice techniques or spar with another person. Syaoran put his things against the wall with the door and started warming up. When he finished his stretches, he challenged someone he knew to spar. At first Syaoran took on a defensive role, analyzing his opponent weaknesses and tendencies. With a few more parries and blocks Syaoran put himself on the offensive. Expertly landing critical blows on his opponent, and as he was about to crush him, someone intervened.

Syaoran growled when he saw the face of the intruder. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you. I know you're angry and I figured you needed to let off steam," said Eriol. Syaoran lunged at him and Eriol dodge easily. They started a magical dance like bout that gained in intensity as they argued.

"Whatever, I'm angry with you Eriol, so why the hell would I want to see you right now? And here I thought you were smart."

"Syaoran, I know you well enough to know that the people at this dojo can't match up to you're tempo when you're angry. The same thing happened last year when your mother told you to focus on school rather than finding the cards. You nearly ripped apart this dojo."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Hey, and don't go changing the subject. You should have told me the truth earlier."

"Syaoran, maybe you don't understand right now but eventually you will. Destiny has an end result that must be reached for the world to be in balance and changing it will have serious repercussions. When you did not come earlier to capture the Clow Cards, you dangerously altered destiny. It was up to me to perform some damage control. I did not want to hide this from you and lie to you, but I had to. I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed, my purpose here is to ensure that the path of the Master of the Cards and those involved must be kept safe."

"I suppose I got in the way of completing your duty. So I should just forget about how everyone betrayed me."

"Listen it's not like that. If you were to take the cards away from Sakura when she was vulnerable, she would never be able to recover. I never told you in great detail what happened, but believe me when I say it changed her forever. Syaoran, you're strong, you can stand up on your own two feet, but if Sakura's incident were to happen to you, you may never recover from it. In fact, you'd most likely lock yourself in a room and avoid the world for the rest of your life."

"Eriol, this is pathetic, you're trying to get me caught in the world of what ifs. You're trying to distract me from the mistake you've ma…"

"Syaoran! You're not listening. You just block out everything you don't want to hear. You aren't a child anymore. Listen, I'm not saying this again. Everything I did was for the better. It would be better for you and better for the world. You're not supposed to feel less betrayed because of what I said. You need to understand and realize I wouldn't do something that would end up harming you."

"Eriol, just leave it. There's no point. You still…"

"Syaoran, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you are hurt and feel this way. But I will not apologize for my actions. They were what I judged to be right." Putting an end to the match, Eriol let Syaoran hit him with punch directed at Eriol's face then Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise. Eriol just smiled sadly as he just fell backward to the floor in exhaustion and Syaoran leaned against the wall to support his body. Both were panting heavily and their bodies were covered in sweat. Eriol slowly stood up straight and walked away. Syaoran watched his retreating back.

Syaoran looked up at the ceiling and groaned loudly. He wanted to forgive him but he couldn't seem to bring himself to say the words. One could characterize it as pride, but Syaoran couldn't overcome the betrayal he felt.

As Syaoran had lost the mental ability to focus, and left the dojo. He took a detour and walked through Penguin Park to get home. As he was about to exit the park, he heard a dangerous exchange from the other side of the tall fence.

"Yo, kid. Give me your money," demanded a gruff voice.

"I know you have a lot money. You live in that old huge mansion," another voice supplied.

"Doesn't matter if you know karate or whatever, our gang has a few high level guys too," declared a third.

"If you come with us, we can set up a wire transfer," a softer voice insisted.

"You want to know something," a much kinder voice started. Syaoran heard a bunch of grunts in response.

"I don't really want to give you my money," said that person, who Syaoran now classified as the victim.

"You son of a b, you don't have any fing options. Do it or kiss your pretty face 'goodbye'," one of the gang members yelled.

"You better leave now, before I get serious with you awipes," the victim said, but his voice had turned to ice.

"Guys get him," said, from what Syaoran could guess, the leader. He heard them charge toward the guy and some hits were taken. Syaoran ran around the fence, ready to get in the action. He was about to lunge into action, the identity of the victim stunned him.

"Eriol!" Syaoran blinked.

"Syaoran?" replied Eriol.

"What happen?"

"You know the usual."

"Very fun…" Syaoran was cut off when he protected Eriol from a guy running at him from behind. Eriol and Syaoran stopped their conversation and focused on beating the gang members.

About five minutes later the two of them walked out of the alley, without a scratch. They walked in silence towards Eriol's house. Syaoran stopped and Eriol in turn stopped.

"Yo, you know about before," Syaoran started.

"Don't worry about it," Eriol stated then they both smiled.

--------♪--------

Please review

Hi everyone. It took me a while before I was somewhat satisfied with this chapter. I hope you didn't wait too long.


	8. Sakura’s Sweet Dinner

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 14 years old

Sakura – 13 years old

Eriol – 14 years old

Tomoyo – 13 years old

Touya – 19 years old

Yukito – 19 years old

**Chapter 7: Sakura's Sweet Dinner**

"I'm going to miss you so much Eriol. I can't believe it, I don't think I'll get used to this feeling," Sakura smiled painfully.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll be fine. You have Tomoyo, you won't miss us at all," Eriol smiled.

"You're going to England tomorrow and Li is going to China the day. I won't see you two for the winter vacation like I normally do," Sakura pouted.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll be fine. Have a little faith," Eriol smiled and nudged Syaoran in the rib softly.

"Ow, yeah, you'll be fine Sakura don't fret," Syaoran mumbled. 'What the hell, fret? I'm so weird,' he thought to himself.

"Yeah I suppose and like you said, I have Tomoyo." She cocked her head to the side.

"So now do you want to go to get some food at the plaza. Seriously, you stopped us in mid stride just for this. Tomoyo is going to be so mad at us for being late," Eriol complained as he started walking. Sakura ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"You don't mind right? I know you love me, so if Tomoyo is mad, you'll defend me," Sakura giggled.

'She's so much more outgoing now. Yeah, this is the last day of school, people are generally excited. But hopping on Eriol's back, that's just something she would never do. Well I suppose expect the unexpected,' Syaoran's mind wondered.

"You who, Li, is anyone in there?" Syaoran saw Sakura's hand waving in front of him. He jumped back slightly.

"What?"

"You were just standing there for the longest time while we were calling you," replied Eriol.

"Whatever, let's just get going," Syaoran blushed as he walked by Sakura and Eriol. Syaoran walked ahead of Eriol and Sakura, who were in their own little world, chatting about this and that. They entered the plaza and saw Tomoyo standing over by their usual sushi place. She was rubbing her hands together and seemed completely frozen, even with her winter coat on. Well, she was wearing the mandatory school uniform, which included a skirt, for girl.

"Guys! What took you so long? I have been waiting out here for ten minute," she yelled, most of it directed toward Syaoran since Sakura and Eriol still hadn't caught up to him.

"Don't yell at me. I mean it was Sakura who was all like 'I'm going to miss you guys so much' blah blah blah," Syaoran imitated Sakura's high pitched voice and Tomoyo giggled.

"Hey Tomoyo, I'm sorry we're late. It's my fault," Sakura smiled apologetically. They walked into the restaurant and seated themselves at a window booth. Sakura sat next to the window and Tomoyo sat opposite her. Eriol sat beside Sakura and Syaoran grudgingly sat beside Tomoyo, well not that he wanted to sit beside Sakura. 'Why can't that stupid girl sit beside her friend?'

"Well it always is and I wouldn't love you if you weren't you," Tomoyo smiled. Sakura giggled and pulled Tomoyo into a tight hug.

"Sakura, I can't breathe."

"Oh right," Sakura flushed.

"Sorry I didn't get to you guys earlier, we seem to be extremely busy today," a pretty waitress apologized. "You all ready to order?"

"I think we need more time," Eriol answered and everyone nodded.

"Alright, would like something to drink in the mean time?"

"Yeah, I'll have, let's see, some coke," Eriol requested.

"Can I have some tea?" Tomoyo asked. The waitress nodded.

"Mango juice, please," gushed Sakura.

"Chocolate milkshake," Syaoran said.

"It's always chocolate with you, isn't that right Syaoran," teased Eriol.

"Oh be quiet, Hiiragizawa," hissed Syaoran.

"Boys are so silly," Sakura commented and Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, boys will be boys, what can you do?" Tomoyo giggled. The waitress laughed at them.

"Four drinks, coming up. I'll be back for your orders when I get your drinks alright," she smiled. She disappeared behind a curtain.

"She's really friendly isn't she?" Sakura commented.

"Yeah if friendly includes laughing at the customers," retorted Syaoran.

"Oh come on Syaoran. She was being nice, I bet she's only a year or two older than us," Eriol claimed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Syaoran asked.

"Never mind, your simple mind can't comprehend complexities of the human mind," Eriol rolled his eyes.

"You don't make any sense."

"Okay boys, stop it. Let's at least try to act civil," Tomoyo sighed. Syaoran shook his head, girls are so uptight.

"Let them have their fun Tomoyo," Sakura smiled. Syaoran couldn't help but glare at Sakura, it was like she could read his mind. "But you know, it only for so long that they can still act like children."

"Sakura, I thought you were defending us," Eriol complained.

"The waitress will be back in a few minutes, so we better start picking what we like," Tomoyo said, putting rest to the endless debate the three could have had. They each picked up menus and started to choose what they wanted.

"I don't know what to pick. I want to try something new," Sakura sighed.

"Alright I'll help you," Eriol said leaning toward Sakura. The two of them softly discussed the menu for a bit before they started to argue with slightly elevated voices. "I think these look the best, I've tried them once when I came with Syaoran."

"They don't sound so good Eriol," Sakura pouted.

"I know the name 'Green salmon' seems daunting. But trust me you'll love it when you get it," Eriol claimed. "Syaoran you tried a bit of it, you like it right?"

"Hey don't drag me into this conversation. How am I supposed to remember what happened a year ago?" asked Syaoran.

"Hey come on, back me up Syaoran," Eriol pouted. Eriol's facial expression changed and so did his aura. He seemed to become depressed. "Sakura I can't believe you don't trust me."

"H-hey wait a minute. That's not what I meant. I just don't trust the food," Sakura replied anxiously.

"I understand, Sakura, no need to explain," Eriol pouted some more.

"Okay, okay I'll order the Green Salmon," Sakura gave in.

"Alright!" Eriol cheered. Sakura smacked his head.

"Was that just a show to convince me?" she asked.

"And if I said yes?"

"I'd have to forgive you anyways. You better be right and this better be good."

"Aw, you guys are so cute. Are you two going out?" the waitress asked, she had come back a while back. Tomoyo and Syaoran had given their order but Eriol and Sakura were in their own little world.

"What? Us two? You must be crazy," Sakura flushed.

"Yeah, we're friends, that all," Eriol reinforced Sakura's statement.

"Alright if you say so, but it seems to me like you guys could be a couple," she winked. Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Aren't you supposed to take their orders?" he asked.

"Oh, right. What would you guys like to have?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the Green Salmon," Sakura gulped.

"And I'll have the golden dragon," Eriol smiled.

"Is that all?" she asked, they all nodded slightly. "I'll be back with your orders."

"Well, that took awhile," Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "But it was funny to watch the waitress as she waited for you guys to stop talking. It was like she was watching a romance movie."

"Not you too Tomoyo, we're just friends," Sakura sighed.

"Why don't we stop talking about pointless things," Syaoran suggested. Something about this topic made him uncomfortable.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do when you get to Hong Kong Li?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, um, probably some clan duties and resuming my training," he answered.

"I thought you train everyday here like before school and at night after school," Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Well, he means getting back to hardcore training. Against opponents and for practically the whole day," Eriol informed.

"Syaoran, you're going to hurt yourself that way," Sakura said, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't need you to worry about me, okay," Syaoran snapped. Sakura jumped slightly in her seat.

"Hey, you don't need to yell at Sakura for being concerned for you. At least be grateful that someone in the world is concerned for you," Tomoyo glared at Syaoran.

"Whatever," Syaoran brushed off her comments. 'Well I don't need her of all people to care about me or pity me,' Syaoran thought.

"Well, anyways, the first thing I'm going to do is make you a totally cute outfit," Tomoyo exclaimed to Sakura.

"You don't have to," Sakura smiled hesitantly.

"Nonsense, I'd love to," smiled Tomoyo.

"So Daidouji, you like making clothes?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, it's my favourite hobby and I have the perfect model, Sakura."

"I have to admit she is pretty." Sakura blushed heavily at his comment and Syaoran scoffed. Sakura felt hurt hearing his reaction but ignored it.

"You should have seen her in this really cute white dress I made for her. It was really simple in fact I was going to use it as a template to make other dresses. I had her wear it to make sure the measurements were correct and she looked absolutely gorgeous. I mean I did add a little more detail to it after, but the dress looked perfect on her. You should see it on her. But you guys are leaving tomorrow. Oh I know she can wear it to the airport when we see you guys off. I mean the dress isn't formal or anything, so it wouldn't be too weird." Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"I think I don't have choice about what I'm wearing tomorrow after that little speech," Sakura giggled.

"I have to agree," Eriol nodded, "but I can't wait to see you in that dress. It sounds like it would look amazing."

Sakura couldn't help but flush at his comment. She wasn't used to this kind of comments. While Syaoran just sat there, invisible. Their attention was on Sakura and he just hated talking about her. If he opened his mouth, he was afraid he would say something to make the girl cry. It seemed that wouldn't take too much to make her cry, which annoyed him endlessly.

"Here you go guys." The waitress had come back with their food.

"Thank you so much," Sakura beamed.

"I should thank you guys for waiting," she answered sweetly.

"I'm Kinomoto, Sakura by the way. And these are my friend Hiiragizawa, Eriol, Daidouji, Tomoyo, and Li, Syaoran," Sakura informed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Li Meiling," she introduced herself.

"Wait, Li, Meiling? Are in anyway related to the Li-clan?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Meiling was confused.

"You don't remember me? We used to train together as kids. Then you went to Japan for some reason a couple of years ago and then I have no idea what happened to you after that."

"Oh my god, Syaoran! It's been such a long time and you've changed. You used to look so mama's boy or like always dress in training clothes. Look at the pretty girls you hangout with now. I mean you were such a loner before, I'm so surprised you have friends."

"Oh thanks Meiling. And you, you're working as a waitress. Why in the world are you working? Don't you have enough money?"

"Well I just wanted to get a job. I really like this restaurant so I got a job here. Plus I am already in high school, so it isn't so bad."

"Yeah, you're a year older. I forgot, you know, with the way you act it's hard to tell."

"Hey!" Meiling punched his arm.

"What's this now? Abusing the customers?"

"Oh cut it out," Meiling rolled her eyes. "I wonder why you or the clan didn't tell me you were coming. I thought they would've contacted me."

"Well, I didn't even know that you were in Tomoeda or that you were still in Japan. Maybe everyone forgot you were here."

"Very funny. Oh shit, I see my manager steaming. I got to go guys. It was nice to meet you," Meiling smiled as she left.

"What are the chances of that, eh?" Eriol remarked as they started in on their meals.

"I know. I didn't even recognize her. It was actually nice to talk her, she used to be so annoying," Syaoran responded.

"That so cool Li. You got to randomly meet your cousin after such a long time. It's like something that happens in like movies and stuff. I wish that could happen to me," Sakura gushed.

"Yeah I know. You are so lucky," Tomoyo commented. Syaoran just smiled slightly, he wasn't used to the attention he was getting from the two girls.

"Now you guys are just going to inflate his already gigantic ego," Eriol teased, Syaoran threw him a glare. "You know that won't work on me.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing Eriol. It's spicy, and delicious. It has such a terrible name, but man it's great," Sakura exclaimed.

"See, I told you. I would never steer you wrong my little Sakura," Eriol smiled.

"Okay, okay, from now on I'll trust you completely," Sakura beamed as she took another bite of her food. Syaoran watched the two across from him; they seemed so intimate and oblivious to the rest of the world. He could help but feel a bit angry. 'Why did they get to be so happy? It's not like they were going out or anything. They should stop excluding us from their world.'

"Aren't you a bit annoyed with them?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo and she responded with a light smile.

"You weren't here to witness it. The bond those two have is incredibly strong. They way it began was turbulent, but now they close, so close that even I can't even come close to what they have. I mean I was best friends with Sakura longer, but now she has someone else. But you know something; I don't feel sad at all about it. Because I know she is becoming stronger because of him. Plus, eventually she'll come back to me as her best friend. I mean there are things you just don't share with guys," Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran just stared at her confused. 'Why does it always feel like I'm always on the outside looking in?'

Meiling visited them periodically throughout dinner, chatting whenever she got the chance. They finished their main course and order ice cream for dessert. It maybe winter, but it was never too cold for ice cream after dinner.

They walked home, the group decreased in size as they passed each person's home. Tomoyo was the first to reach her home, and then it was Sakura. Eriol and Syaoran had decided to part ways after dropping Sakura off, after all, they didn't exactly live in the same direction. Syaoran walked home by himself and couldn't help but reflect and even regret this past year. Finding out Sakura was the Cardmistress just killed his ultimate goal. What in the world was going to be striving to achieve now? Well when he went back to China the elders' sure would tell him what he his next goal is. After all, he didn't have a choice, even if he begged them.

He finally reached his home, where he was greeted by Wei and many suit cases that had already been packed. That's right, he was leaving tomorrow. Syaoran gave Wei a small smile before he slipped up the stair and into his bedroom. They were going to leave the furniture behind since he may continue his education in Tomoeda. That didn't seem like much of an option since the elders' didn't want him to go at all, especially when he missed the opportune time to collect the cards. He had come so he could claim the cards back, but that didn't seem likely anymore.

"What am I supposed to do?" Syaoran asked the air as before he drifted off to sleep.

Wei, who was standing right outside his room, couldn't help but feel for the poor boy. He lost the main goal of his life. Wei decided he needed to do something about Syaoran's situation, help him out in any way he could. He left Syaoran's door and went to his own room for the night.

--------♪--------

Please review

Hi everyone. I know I took a very long time to write this chapter, so I decided to make it long. This chapter seems a bit irrelevant, but it should inform you of the relationships the characters have with each other. I hope you all enjoy it.


	9. Sakura's Goodbye

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 14 years old

Sakura – 13 years old

Eriol – 14 years old

Tomoyo – 13 years old

Touya – 19 years old

Yukito – 19 years old

**Chapter 8: Sakura's Goodbye**

Syaoran stared at the escalator leading to check-in area. There was still no sign of a certain someone. The only person with him was Wei. 'Where is she? She was here earlier when Eriol was leaving. Is he more special than I am? Wtf? Why do I care? I should just leave. But if I leave earlier than I have to, she'll complain that she didn't see me and that I left without saying "goodbye" to her on purpose.'

"Master, I'm sure she'll be here any moment. I'll call the pilot to tell him to delay the flight for another 15 minutes," Wei suggested.

"No, it's alright, we should leave." Syaoran said as he turned toward the elevator. He pressed the button to open the door and stepped in and Wei stepped in after him.

"Syaoran! Wait! Don't go," Syaoran heard a voice yell. His head snapped up, he saw Sakura running toward the elevator from the escalator. He had to say, she looked absolutely stunning with her cheeks flushed and her hair all around her face. She was also wearing the dress Tomoyo made her. She didn't wear it when Eriol left because his flight was at 6 am and she didn't wake up early enough. He shook his head to clear these thoughts from his head and stopped the doors from closing. Syaoran stepped out, and then told Wei to go on without him.

"Where's Daidouji?" Syaoran asked. He didn't know what to say.

"I ran ahead, she's somewhere. Oh no, I didn't tell her the gate," Sakura realized. "But I'm sorry for being late Syaoran."

"I started to think what you said yesterday was a lie. That you only meant that for Eriol," Syaoran stated, smirking, but the hurt could be seen in his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened and tears started formulating.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be late. What I said was all true. What would make you think I don't value you?" Sakura asked as she started to cry.

"Never mind," he stammered. Syaoran couldn't understand why he was letting such a simple thing like her being late get to him so much. "Forget about it, I was just trying to give you a hard time before I leave and can't anymore. So stop crying, okay?"

"Alright," Sakura sniffled slightly. She put her hand in her pocket and slowly withdrew it. She was holding a small package. "This is for you."

Syaoran took the small package and looked at her. She smiled brightly, blushing slightly. He guessed the cause was her messy wrapping. He started to open the present, then Sakura put her hands over his, stopping him. He gave her a questioning look.

"Open it later, when you're feeling down or lonely. I hope it will make you feel better," Sakura nodded. She took her hands away from his. He suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I…I don't know if I'm going to be coming back, Sakura. I don't know what the Clan wants me to do now. I want to come back, I know it seems weird but everything I care about is here," Syaoran whispered and Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out okay," she comforted him. Somehow, when she said it, it felt so true to Syaoran. He could smell the scent of cherry blossoms radiating off of her and her warm, soft aura enveloped him. He felt safe and calm. Suddenly they were brought back to reality.

"Yo, kid! You didn't think you were leaving without saying 'bye' to me," a voice called out. Sakura and Syaoran jumped apart.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"To see Syaoran off, of course. I know I go to university and we don't hang out anymore, but I'm still his friend. We were friends before you even got to meet him. When you ran out the door earlier, I'm sure you forgot about that fact. I could've given you a ride," Touya stated. Yukito was behind him nodding and smiling.

"Touya, where have you been all this time?" Syaoran said. He hadn't seen Touya in awhile, okay not just awhile it had been about a year.

"University takes up a lot of my time man," Touya smirked. "Plus I don't have time for Chinese idiots like you."

"I thought you would stop calling me that by now," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You should know by now, Touya isn't one for change," Sakura smiled.

"Say that again monster," Touya glared at Sakura. Sakura glared back and then suddenly stomped on his toes.

"That's what you get," Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, I hate to break up this family moment, but I got a plane to catch," Syaoran reminded them.

"Oh right," Sakura said as her expression faltered but she managed to put a small smile on her face. "I'm going to miss you, a lot."

"I'm going to miss you too Sakura," Syaoran said with a genuine smile. Sakura's eyes widened and shock was clearly written on her face. Syaoran was confused so looked behind him, there was nothing there.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You said you'll miss me, it's the first time you did that…without feeling obligated to," Sakura exclaimed.

"Er, yeah. Wait, who said that I was obligated to say that before," Syaoran flushed. Sakura threw him a "ya, right" look. "Anyways, I got to go."

Syaoran turned and pressed the button for the elevator. Sakura stood beside Touya and Yukito. Syaoran got into the elevator and turned back toward the rest and waved. Sakura waved back with all her might.

"Please come back Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as the doors closed.

Syaoran felt the elevator move. Everything seemed so fast, one minute he was in the elevator and the next he was on the plane sitting in his business class seat. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay. Stay where he had people he could call friends and the school that knew nothing of his background. He was popular in Tomoeda just because he was Syaoran, not Li, Syaoran. In Hong Kong, he was a Li first and that's all that mattered. Syaoran clinched his fist and realized he still had Sakura's gift.

Syaoran opened the palm of his hand and there was her present, messy wrapping and all. "Don't open it unless you feel down or lonely" she said. Well, he already felt lonely. He carefully unwrapped the gift as to not rip the paper. Inside was a small bear that had "Courage" stitched where the heart of the bear would be located. He couldn't stop a smile from reaching his face. Is that what he meant to Sakura, he was her courage? But that didn't make sense, when did he ever give her courage. He did help her out during exams, wait, did he affect her life so much? He hated her, how could she not see that? He wasn't nice to her, he pitied her, or did he? He was confused. Syaoran glanced at the bear again, he could see her warm smiling face and it just made him feel better. Only that girl could make him feel this way. Syaoran looked out the window of the plane and bid the little town of Tomoeda farewell.

--------♪--------

What kind of alternate universe is this? Touya and Syaoran friends? I guess change in destiny really does weird things

**Please review!!!**

I would like to know what you think and when Syaoran should come back to Japan or how they should meet again if he doesn't come back to Japan. Please forgive this author for not updating in a loooooong time. I know I suck and should pay for what I've done, but this is the best I can do.


	10. Sakura's Bitter Reunion?

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 19 years old

Sakura – 18 years old

Eriol – 19 years old

Tomoyo – 18 years old

Touya – 24 years old

Yukito – 24 years old

**Chapter 9: Sakura's Bitter Reunion?**

"Ugh, my muscle still hurt from yesterday," Syaoran said as he walk up. He cautiously dragged his body out of bed and into the adjoining washroom. He filled the bath with hot water and turned to his left to look at himself in the mirror covered wall. His hair was dishevelled, his skin paler, his eyes colder and developed stress lines on his face. Yet, girls threw themselves at him every where he went and had become the top model representing the Li Corporation.

Syaoran didn't go back, he cringed at that thought. It had been five years since he left Tomoeda. He knew his mother, no rather the elders wouldn't want him to go back. There was no reason for him to go back since he couldn't become the Card Master and he still needed to become the leader of the clan. Syaoran took off his pyjamas and entered the bath, submerged himself slowly into the hot water. He felt the hot water slowly wash over his aching muscles, he had taken an ice cold bath yesterday but today he needed the warmth. He had undergone the harshest of training methods while maintaining a good reputation at the private secondary institute he attended. He was going toward his A-Level and AS-Level examinations which were coming up shortly.

He got out of the bath and threw on his dark jeans and a white button up shirt. Syaoran grabbed his black blazer and a pair of green tinted sunglasses. Today he had somehow convinced the elders to allow him one day of freedom where he can do whatever he wanted to. Oh wait, that was what yesterday was about, he had to beat his master in a one-on-one no weapons match which he managed to do. He went down to the dining hall sat down and took a few slices of bread, egg (sunny-side-up) and a glass of chocolate milk.

"How are you going to spend your day Syaoran?" his mother asked as she took a seat opposite him.

"I really don't know. I haven't had a free day in a long time. I was thinking I could just visit downtown Hong Kong," Syaoran replied.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Yelan replied. Syaoran nodded and finished the last few bites of his meal. He excused himself from the table and went to the garage where his motorcycle, a custom green and black Honda Interceptor, was waiting. Okay, so he didn't just have one motorcycle there were twenty-five cars and ten motorcycles all customized to his taste. These were a gift from the clan for his sixteenth birthday. He didn't need all of this, but couldn't refuse the generosity of the clan. Syaoran pulled on his helmet and got on his bike and sped off on to the streets of Hong Kong through the back entrance to the Li compound.

He entered the main city he steered around traffic, not really paying any attention to what was around him. Syaoran parked his motorcycle on the side of the road, and got off to roam around. He didn't know what to do, there was nothing for him to do. Today had no structure, which had become routine to him. He took off his helmet and put on his sun glasses. He walked down the street just observing the people. They seemed so happy and care free. He sighed, he never went back to Japan, the one place where he could act like that too. Well not that he let loose, but he had become close with them knowing they were genuine. He could never be sure of the people of his home country, somehow, they just saw him as a Li and never got to close or they wanted his money.

"Is that Li-sama?" he heard one person exclaim. Soon everyone seemed to be whispering and he was drawing a crowd around him. He broke out into a sprint, running away from them. 'I can't believe they recognized me so fast, damn it!' he thought.

Syaoran found himself at the harbour front overlooking the water. He leaned on the railing for support and panted heavily. 'And I thought I wasn't going to do any training today.'

"Syaoran, help me!" he heard someone call out. His head snapped up and he looked over the ocean then behind him for the voice. The voice seemed so familiar, yet not so familiar.

"Please, help me! I need your help. Syaoran! Syaoran!" the voice got more desperate. He could feel something, a mysterious power of some kind. He followed the aura which led him back into the city. Suddenly his sense were clouded, he stopped and stood perfectly still. he let his focused on what he wanted. He found it, the mysterious aura was coming from a store right in front of him. As he entered, he was overwhelmed by the scent of herbs and spices. He walked through the length of the store, and as he came closer to the back of the store it became stronger. It was coming from a book, as he picked up the book he was suddenly lifted off the ground.

He was on the roof of the building the store was located in. Syaoran looked around, thick fog surrounded him. He took out his sword and called forth wind, the fog dissipated. The site that it left behind made his heart fall. There was a girl lying unconscious on the ground. He ran to her, her body face down on the ground and her face turned to the side with her long honey brown hair splayed all over her face. His heart stopped, was this Sakura? What happened to her? He pulled her into his arms, careful not to hurt her. He softly pushed away her hair and got a good look at her face. It was Sakura! Why was she here?

Unexpectedly, all around him appeared the few close friends he had from Japan. Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito were all within arms reach. Syaoran's eyes widened, tears sprung to his eyes but he blinked them away quickly. What was going on, why were they unconscious?

They started to regain consciousness, Syaoran smiled slightly. The thought of talking to them again gave him such happiness and comfort. He looked back down at Sakura, she was starting to disappear! He looked back up at the others and they started disappearing too, even as they woke up. After a few moments, they had all disappeared.

"You actually thought we were all here?" Sakura laughed. Syaoran looked down at her, she smirked with her eyes filled with malice. "You didn't come back for so long without a phone call, letter or even email. Did you expect us to come here for you? Don't make me laugh. Whenever we needed you, you were never there and you'll never be there."

"Sakura what happened? Tell me!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura just smirked then disappeared. Syaoran felt like he had just been punched in the gut. His hopes were so high, he wanted to his Japanese friends so badly but it was all a cruel trick. Syaoran punched the roof then stared at his bloody fist. The magical presence had completely disappeared, he couldn't sense anything suspicious no matter how much he concentrated.

Syaoran couldn't comprehend what just occurred. Was it an illusion or a dream or a prophecy of the future? It didn't seem like a dream, he was fully conscious, or rather he thought so. He looked around the roof for a way to get down. There was no access door or ladder to climb down. He would have to use his magic, which he had developed further. He developed spells and chants for illusions, simple healing, and many other tricks. He first healed his hand then created used his wind charm to carry him down with an illusion so people don't witness this seemingly impossible event. Shortly after, Syaoran returned home and immediately requested an audience with his mother.

"What is it my son?" Yelan asked him after he entered her study and bowed customarily.

"I would like to attend the University of Tokyo for further education," Syaoran stated. His mother wasn't one for small talk, especially when it came to urgent matters.

"What is the cause for this abrupt change in heart?" she asked, surprise clearly evident in her normally strict eyes.

"I never said I wanted to attend education here. Today something disturbing occurred. I witnessed some kind of illusion where the Card Mistress and Clow's reincarnation were attacked. They were all unconscious when they appeared before me and they all seemed so real, but then they just disappeared."

"I see. I had also sensed a foreign presence but it disappeared soon after and I couldn't locate it soon after. That must have been the cause. I'm not sure that sending you to Japan would be the right course of action. I will have to talk to the elders about this. You are dismissed Syaoran," she said. Syaoran clenched his fist and bowed rigidly then walked out of the room with the little composure he had. He realized Wei, his care giver was still in with his mother. Normally Wei would leave with him. Syaoran leaned against the door to hear what was happening.

"Mistress Li, please allow Master Xiao Long to return to Japan," Wei started and Syaoran was surprised.

"Why should I let him go Wei? He is my son. I don't want him to be away from home anymore than he has to. He's still my child," his mother answered, this shocked Syaoran even more.

"I know you love him dearly, but he is growing up and will be the leader of the clan soon enough. But right now his heart isn't with the clan. If his heart isn't here, how can he become a true leader? Let him resolve the issues in his heart and when he returns, he will surely be fully committed to the clan."

"I already know all you say. I just needed someone to say it. Thank you Wei, I'll convince the elders that he must return to Japan."

Syaoran quickly hid behind a wall as the door opened. He heard the door click shut and Wei take a few steps.

"Master Li, you can come out now," Wei called out. Syaoran cringed slightly, Wei knew him too well. Syaoran came out of his hiding spot and smiled slightly at Wei.

"Thank you," Syaoran said.

"This is the little I could do for you. Earlier I could only watch you undergo pain, but I just wish to help you in anyway possible," Wei smiled.

"But Wei, you do so much for me. You need not do more. I am truly lucky to have you," Syaoran admitted.

"As am I to be able to take care of you," Wei smiled proudly. Syaoran nodded and walked to his room and Wei followed.

Later that day, Syaoran was informed that he would be returning to Japan after he finished his A-Level and AS-Level exams and passes the required pre-examinations he would enrolled in University of Tokyo. His major already decided for him, political science for a Master's or even a Doctoral in Law.

'Shit, I need to cracking on study,' were Syaoran last thoughts before he went to sleep.

--------♪--------

AN: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. So Syaoran's going to head back to Japan for college. Thank you for reading.

To ohlala82: Thank you for your suggestion. I kind of wanted to have that feeling that Sakura was in Hang Kong because she won it in the draw but then it felt too much like the 1st movie in Cardcaptors Sakura and I wasn't too sure how _not_ to make it the same. Also I have a plan for when Syaoran and Sakura truly meet. I hope you weren't disappointed and if you were, please email me and tell me how I can improve.

To Hououza: I was thinking along the same lines as you. I was sure whether to bring Sakura to Hong Kong or to bring Syaoran to Japan. I couldn't seem to find a reason to bring Sakura to Hong Kong so I made Syaoran go to Japan. I hope you had something like this in mind.

To everyone that reviewed: AngelEmCuti, Cherry Akira Li, AdaZu, rosedreamer101, Colette G., takari love, Nightwing's Gurl 2023, LollipopCHAOS, Didaskaleinophobia, Rayoshi Yazuki, purplemonster27, coreagurl, KimikoHime, Kyo lover with little sanity, Hikari Clow Reed, Rogueunlimited; I am so happy that you all reviewed and enjoyed my story. I wanted to thank you earlier, but I always forgot but now I explicitly thank you for inspiring me and helping me.

**Please review!!!**

OMG what is this? I updated after just a week O.o… What has the world come to? I just thought you guys deserved a little treat. I hope you liked it.


	11. Sakura's Real Reunion

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 19 years old 

Sakura – 18 years old

Eriol – 19 years old

Tomoyo – 19 years old

Touya – 24 years old

Yukito – 24 years old

**Chapter 11: Sakura's Real Reunion**

Syaoran looked out over the ocean as he soared high above. As soon as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, Wei shook him awake. He looked around bleary eyed and somewhat childish before he realized where he was. Wei gave him a genuine smile before getting their carry-on luggage. They stepped out of the airplane and into the blinding light of the sun, Syaoran put his sunglasses on and descended the flight of stairs before him. He looked at the wave of reporters taking his picture. 'Damn, why did mom want me to become the lead model representative of the company? I get no privacy.'

He entered the terminal, where he was greeted by a myriad of fans. They were held back by security and he had a personal bodyguard crew surround him. Syaoran ignored all of them and continued on to the vehicle awaiting him and Wei. Wei opened the door for him and he entered. Inside, Syaoran found Eriol grinning at him like he normally did. Syaoran reached out for a handshake and Eriol complied.

"What are you doing here?" Syoaran asked.

"And here I thought you missed me and is that how you great me my cute little descendent?" Eriol teased.

"Not a chance in hell," Syaoran said but his emotions betrayed him. Syaoran couldn't help but smile when he saw his old friend. It really felt like he just came home. Syaoran didn't understand why he felt so attached to Japan, he had nothing really tying him there.

"So, how's Hong Kong? How's your family?" Eriol asked.

"They're fine, same as always. They can't be not fine, if you know what I mean," Syaoran said.

"Ah, the Li-clan, reputation is everything. Same as always," Eriol said.

"I want to change that," Syaoran claimed.

"Well, once you're the leader, you can do anything."

"That's true. So how's everything here?"

"Well, same as always. Except, you remember Sasaki, Rika in Sakura's class, she got married to Terada sensei. Takashi popped the question to Mihara, Chiharu and now they're engaged," Eriol filled him in on events that passed. Somehow Syaoran wasn't too surprised about Yamazaki. "I swear all of Sakura's friends are weirdly successful, like Rika is famous chef in her own restaurant, then Chiharu is a top reporter and Yanagisawa Naoko, remember her? She's like the top book author in the country right now. Can you believe that?

"Then you have Tomoyo, she is the newest and hottest thing in the fashion industry," Syaoran gave him a weird look but Eriol continued on, "and unveiled her new line as a new division of her mother's company. Her mother owns a _toy_ company, it's not even a clothing company and no one knew about Tomoyo in the industry. Well I suppose it has something to do with Meiling. Meiling helps Tomoyo manage the division, more of the business side. But Tomoyo's designs were like, BAM instant success," Eriol exclaimed. Syaoran raised an eye at Eriol.

"How did Meiling become part of Daidouji's company?" Syaoran asked.

"We all had become friends with her since we visited her restaurant more than enough times. Sakura actually was the one that really invited Meiling into our inner little circle of friends," Eriol stated.

"Okay," Syaoran was at a loss for words. "What about Sakura, same big success story?"

"I thought you would ask about her," Eriol smirked, Syaoran rolled his eyes. Like Eriol gave him any other option. "Well, actually she's going to university. So not really the amount of success in the same way, but just getting into university is a huge achievement."

"What do you mean? She had trouble with her courses in high school?" Syaoran asked. Eriol's eyes widened, and he quickly averted eye contact with Syaoran.

"Er, yeah, she wasn't getting the marks she needed. You know, to get into medical studies it's really difficult," Eriol lied. Syaoran gave Eriol another weird look.

"What's going on?" Syaoran questioned. Eriol looked back at Syaoran, and sighed.

"I'm sorry Syaoran I can't really tell you. It's not my place," he responded. "So, how come you suddenly decided to come back? You never told me you were coming back, I got a call from your mom an hour before your flight landed. She said I had to get to airport and pick you up."

"Well, I had an encounter with something alarming. It was really weird. It was some kind of illusion but it felt so real. I don't know."

"An illusion? What of?"

"I saw everyone, you, Daidouji, both Kinomotos, Tsukishiro. You guys were unconscious and hurt I think."

"Really, that's interesting."

"Wait a second, did you have anything to do with this?"

"I don't even understand what you're saying, so how would I have anything to do with this?"

"Alright, alright, but then what do you think it is? Do you think I could've just imagined it? Where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know, I don't think so, and I don't know. I'll need to do a bit of digging. Did you feel any sort of aura or maybe a like feeling or anything of that sort?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, actually I was first sensed an aura and it was coming from a book. When I picked up the book, suddenly I was on the roof. I found Kinomoto lying on the ground, unconscious. Then the rest of you appeared. I think I couldn't really sense anything as this was happening. Something was blocking me," Syaoran explained.

"I see, I see, I'll have to do some research and find the possibilities. I'm not sure how far I can get, you only gave me a few leads and you said there was a book. What happened to it? Do you have it?"

"I don't know what happened to it. I wasn't paying attention, shit. All I remember is that it had a plain brown cover, I didn't even get to look inside."

"Well I can't promise that I can find much out, but I'll do my best. After all, I can't let my little Sakura and Tomoyo get hurt now can I?"

"Yeah, yeah, so where are we going?"

"We're going to my apartment where you and Wei will be staying. Awesome, no?"

"Oh great, this is going to be fun," Syaoran groaned.

"Oh yes it is my cute little descendent," smirked Eriol. "Oh yes, I almost forgot we're going out tonight, okay?"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"No where special. Just meeting up with a few friends at a club," Eriol answered. For a few seconds Syaoran thought he would be meeting with Tomoyo and Sakura. Those two were definitely not the clubbing type. Well, maybe Tomoyo could be, but he didn't know her too well but he knew Sakura, she wasn't like that.

"Cool, finally get to have some fun. In Hong Kong, I never got time to go out."

"I never figured you for clubbing, cute little descendent."

"Same for you, and stop calling me that."

"But you dancing with girls is something I though I would never see. Well unless yu were forced. You always seemed so disgusted when they approached you."

"I had to change ever since being announced as the No. 1 model for Li Corporation. Another test the elders probably wanted me to go through."

"I see, so now you actually have to interact with the opposite sex. Man for all these years I thought you were gay."

"Yo, there's nothing wrong with being gay. Don't let Touya hear you, or he'd surely beat you to a pulp. I didn't want to change, trust me it was way easier before," Syaoran said as the car came to the stop.

"Yeah, I got you man. I think it's good that you changed. This time you don't have to be such a jerk to Sakura and Tomoyo. Oh yeah, we're going to meet them tomorrow for lunch." Eriol and Syaoran got out of the car and started unloading Syaoran's luggage with the help of Wei.

"Hey, I wasn't a jerk, I was rather nice to them. Treated them pretty well for how I was back then."

"Finally you admit you had a bad personality back then."

"Hey, I never said that."

"Yeah, you did. You said that right now."

"Stop twisting my words."

"No, you're still the same Syaoran. Didn't really change that much, still a wolf in sheep's clothing," Eriol said as he took some baggage to the elevator.

"I don't know how I'm going to last with him as my roommate," Syaoran groaned. He carried some luggage with Wei in tow. They only needed one trip to unload the car.

Eriol's apartment was large and sparkling clean and perfectly designed. The furniture and taste was definitely that of Clow Reed. Most people would feel it was outdated but it definitely suited Syaoran's taste. It had the air of a time when before humans industrialized the world.

Eriol walked out of a door right beside the main living area. Syaoran assumed that would be his room and Eriol gestured Syaoran to go in. Syaoran put down his luggage in the room and surveyed the space. The theme was green or rather emerald and mahogany. IT was definitely quite luxurious and comfortable. He could see that everything he needed was in the room.

"Well, get settled in, at around 9:30 we'll leave for the club," Eriol said before leaving the room.

"Wei, you can get settled in your room, I'll unpack my things on my own," Syaoran said.

"As you wish Master Syaoran," Wei smiled.

"Just call me Syaoran when we're in Japan. You're my friend," explained Syaoran. Wei nodded and left the room quietly.

Time passed by rather slowly for Syaoran. Unpacking was rather long and arduous task, he remember the last time he unpacked it didn't seems so tedious. Oh, right, that was because Wei did it for him. Syaoran put away the last of his junk when Eriol came in.

"Syaoran get ready we're leaving in 15 minutes," he stated and left the room. Syaoran went to his closet and took out a black, button up shirt, white t-shirt and a pair of dark washed, denim jeans. He decided to take a shower before they would leave since he only needed 10 minutes for it after all. When the both of them were set, they left for the club.

Eriol called for a taxi to take them there. They had arrived in a little less than 20 minutes. Syaoran stared at the sign before him, "Club Rouge" was its name. There was a line up that wrapped around the corner. The façade of the club was rather plain but ultra-modern design. Syaoran thought they would probably have to wait in line but Eriol headed right for the door. With a little nod from the bouncer they went right in.

"Hey, wait, you never told me what you did," Syaoran asked.

"Well, I own this club and many other clubs like this. I even have a few restaurants around but Nakuru runs them. I'm going to university for business. You know, sometimes knowledge of the past isn't everything. Now the world makes money in a different way and I need to learn it," Eriol stated. Syaoran eyed him slightly and thought, 'stupid rich basd'. Though he was rich himself.

As the walked through the club, Syaoran noticed how everything just seemed so, well, cool. Eriol gave a few nods and hand shakes as they made their way to the bar. Eriol ordered vodka-on-the-rocks and told the bartender that Syaoran's drinks were on the house. Syaoran ordered a gin and tonic.

"So liking what you see?" Eriol asked.

"Well, not that I've been to clubs before but it's the epitome of cool I'd say," Syaoran answered as he drank a bit of his drink.

"Then, go join the dancing fun," Eriol suggested.

"I'm not drunk enough to make a fool out of myself, thank you," Syaoran snorted. Eriol shook his head.

"Come on, look at all those hot girls out there. Well if it's men you prefer there is many to choose from," Eriol smirked. Syaoran shook his head and took a big gulp of his drink then set it down on the bar top. Syaoran left Eriol at the bar and weaved his way through the crowd. He decided to find a table to sit at.

As he was half way through the crowd he found himself mesmerized by a woman in a dark dress. She had straight, long hair. She swayed her body rhythmically and her motions just seemed to mesmerise him. She looked up at him started to dance her way to him. Syaoran felt himself freeze up slightly as she entered his personal space.

"Relax, just have fun," she whispered into his ear and he felt himself just relax. Her voice was low and smooth.

"Enjoying your night?" Syaoran asked.

"Now I am," she answered. Syaoran started to move his body bit by bit and soon enough he was dancing with her. As the song ended, another song was mixed into it, but he felt her stop dancing. He looked down at her and she gave him a small smile. "I have to go," she slowly backed away from Syaoran and disappeared into the crowd. As Syaoran tried to go after her, the crowd seemed to get thicker and he lost her.

Syaoran decided to head the bar, hopefully she would be there too. To his dismay she wasn't. He sat on a bar stool and ordered a drink. He sipped his drink for while until he found Eriol talking to two women. One had short, dark hair and the other had her light hair tied up in a messy style.

"Yo Syaoran, surprise!" Eriol exclaimed. The two girls turned around, wide smiles pasted onto their face. Syaoran was shocked. Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug and it took him a few moments to register what happened. He reciprocated the hug, he looked back up, Eriol and who he assumed was Tomoyo smile at him.

"Sakura," he whispered.

"I missed you," Sakura replied. She released him and smiled at him. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Damn, I'm such a cry-baby. But I'm so glad to see you."

"Same," Syaoran agreed. He took in what he saw, she was wearing a black skirt and a white satin shirt. She simply looked beautiful.

"Hey Li," Tomoyo spoke out. Syaoran looked behind Sakura and smiled. She was wearing a short white dress with a violet cropped jacket. He went to Tomoyo and gave her light hug, surprising her, Eriol and Sakura.

"You can call me Syaoran, Daidouji," Syaoran stated.

"Then you can call me Tomoyo and you have definitely changed," she smiled. "Well if you would excuse us, we must go. It's too bad that we only saw you now, but Sakura and I have to attend a friend's party at another club. I told Eriol to meet us here at 9 so we could chill for longer than 5 minutes but no, he had to take his sweet time getting here."

"I thought you said ten, plus things only get going after ten," Eriol stated.

"Yeah, I know that, but we have to get to the party at ten-thirty," Tomoyo glared.

"Tomoyo, do you think we could hang out with them for five or ten more minutes? I mean it's not like Misa is going to really miss us that much. We're barely on friendly terms," Sakura pouted. Tomoyo shook her head disappointingly.

"You know this is important for my line but I have to say if we leave now we'll be early and that will not do," Tomoyo smirked. Sakura broke out a big grin.

"Oh thank you Tomoyo," she said. "Why don't we head to the VIP area Eriol?"

"Yup, sure thing," Eriol replied. The four of them went up a flight of stairs that were guarded by two bouncers. They sat in a comfortable booth that was large enough to fit fifteen people. Sakura sat between Syaoran and Eriol and Tomoyo on the other side of Syaoran.

"You came back this afternoon right?" Sakura started.

"Yeah, it already feels like home being here," Syaoran smiled.

"You're smiling a lot more than you did before. I think going back did a lot for you," Tomoyo stated.

"I suppose so. I mean I was made the lead model of the Li Corporation so I had no choice but to become more social. Trust me I resisted."

"So much more open too," Tomoyo added. Syaoran nodded slightly.

"What are you doing back here Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"What, you don't want me here? I'm hurt Sakura," Syaoran said pretending to be hurt.

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I'm just surprised to see you suddenly. It's just so out of the blue," Sakura exclaimed.

"Calm down, I was just joking. I have reason, but I think it's best I tell you later," Syaoran replied.

"Oh Sakura, where did Akito want to meet us tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked interrupting them.

"Um, I think we were, er, I forgot. But we can ask him tonight at the party," Sakura said and Tomoyo nodded.

"Syaoran what are you going to do now that you're here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm going to go study law at university," Syaoran answered.

"Law? Why law?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's not really my choice. I would rather study medicine or engineering. Something more interesting," Syaoran answered.

"Yeah, I can see that. You're going to Tokyo U, right?" Tomoyo looked at her watch.

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know?" he asked.

"Well it's the most prestigious international university here. You may be able to see Sakura around campus, but now we have to go. Sorry Syaoran," Tomoyo said as she got up. Eriol stood up to give Sakura room to leave.

"Sorry Syaoran, I'll see you around sometime. Oh, here's my card," Sakura handed him her business card and left with Tomoyo.

"A model?" Syaoran's questioned the card.

"Yeah, she the top model for Tomoyo's designs of course, I mean who else could Tomoyo choose. But Sakura main target is university though," Eriol sipped his drink. Syaoran looked at him apprehensively. He knew what a life of a model entailed, he didn't know if Sakura could handle it. "And if you're worried about Sakura, don't worry she can handle herself."

"All of a sudden Sakura's able to handle herself, eh? When did this happen?" Syaoran said sarcastically. Eriol rolled his eyes.

--------♪--------

AN: Okay I know this chapter is kinda slow…but I hope it turned out alright

AngelEmCuti: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this one too.

rosedreamer101: Oki! No rewrite, and here's your update.

Hououza: Glad you liked it. I want to know too.

AdaZu: Not just yet. She shouldn't have changed too much, she had Eriol and Tomoyo there for her.

chelsea34:Um, I'm not too sure about seeing from Sakura POV, I kinda want to keep it consistent. Yup, you'll see Kero-chan and Yue sometime I think… I also don't know O.o

Thanks for the reviews you guys!!

**Please review!!!**

Hope you guys had 3000 words of fun and I didn't bore you.


	12. Sakura's Lost Friend

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 19 years old

Sakura – 18 years old

Eriol – 19 years old

Tomoyo – 19 years old

Touya – 24 years old

Yukito – 24 years old

**Chapter 11: Sakura's Lost Friend**

"What are you doing over here?" an unknown, cold, feminine voice asked. Syaoran couldn't say or see anything voluntarily. "You know you aren't supposed to be here. This area is strictly off limits to people like you."

"There was no sign that said I couldn't be here," he heard himself respond to the pink blob hovering over him. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground. His world was black, like his other dreams.

"Well, that's too bad for you, isn't it? Now get out of here!" the person yelled as he was pushed down.

Syaoran was brought to another scene, this time it was different he could see. His focus was on Sakura and another person.

"Yukito, I love you!" she blurted out.

"Sakura, I like you too," he replied. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and Syaoran saw her light up with hope and joy. "But the person you'll truely love isn't me, Sakura-chan. You love your father, right?"

"Yes," she answered automatically but she was confused. Yukito still had his soft smile on his face.

"What about me?" Sakura looked confused. Syaoran didn't really understand what was going on.

"I like you…" she answered.

"Aren't those two the same feeling?" Yukito suggested. She stared blankly at him.

"The feeling of love for your father, and your feelings for me… aren't they very similar?" She closed her eyes and thought. Syaoran looked at her intensely and watch all the emotions wash over her face. He could see the sadness settle upon her expression but she hid it well and he was sure Yukito didn't catch it.

Suddenly the scene changed and he was watching Sakura by herself on the swing set at Tomoeda Park. Her tears falling to the ground, no one to catch them and her cries echoing through the air, no one to hear them. Syaoran tried to reach out to her, but he couldn't touch her. The heartache she was going through was evident.

"I couldn't cry in front of you, Yukito. I couldn't make you sad. I know I really liked you, not the same as my dad," Sakura cried by herself. The wind seemed to be howling around her and it was raining intensely. Syaoran felt helpless, all he could do was stand and watch while his friend cried her heart out and the weather pounded against her tiny body.

He couldn't take anymore of the scene and forced himself awake. Syaoran was drenched in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe Sakura went through such a rejection. Her first love was Yukito? Her brother's boyfriend. That must have been so traumatic for her. Wait, he was getting ahead of himself. It was just a dream, the chances it was true were zero to none. He lay back down on his bed and thought about the dream. The look on Sakura's face and hurt in her eyes. It just seemed to make the world stand still. "Grr…why does she do this to me? She isn't anything special. I mean she is the Cardmistress but that's nothing special…"

The last few moments before he had to get out of bed were spent thinking about the dreams. As soon as his alarm rang he turned it off and then took a cold shower. This was no way to start his first day of university. He put on a robe then went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Eriol greeted him as he sat down to eat his food.

"Hey, where's my food?" Eriol whined.

"Oh get it yourself and I'm the guest here," Syaoran yawned. Eriol pouted but started to make his own breakfast.

"Master Syaoran, here are your clothes for the day," Wei said. He was holding pressed, brown, corduroy trousers and a light blue button up shirt.

"Thanks Wei, but you don't need to do that for me anymore. You can sleep in," Syaoran said.

"That's kind of you young master but I enjoy serving you. In fact, I wouldn't have anything else to do," replied Wei. "I'll just leave these on your bed."

"Wei is so good to you," Eriol commented.

"I know."

"You're lucky to have someone so loyal."

"Wei has practically raised me. He the closest thing I have to a father."

"Yeah, I can see that." Eriol nodded. "Oh, are you excited for your first day?"

"Yeah, kind of looking forward to it…"

"It should be good it's also Sakura's first day. How come you're coming in as a first year?"

"Well because I took a year off before going for my A-level and AS-level courses. I needed to learn about the company and deal with my celebrity status."

"Oh right, I forgot. I'm starting second year, so I'm not so sure I'll be seeing much of you. We can meet up whenever, just text me."

"Alright," Syaoran said. He finished his breakfast and washed his dish. He changed in his room, grabbed his car keys and left. He got into his car and sped down the street toward university.

He parked his car in his reserve spot. He got out and surveyed the campus, this was where he was going to spend the next few years of his life. He grabbed his side bag and his map then made his way toward his first lecture.

He took a seat somewhere in the back and got out his lap top ready to take notes. He was rather early and students had started to pile in 5 minutes after he came. A slender woman came in with a soft smile on her face. She introduced herself then finished the administrative information for the course. As she started covering the course material and Syaoran was taking notes like no tomorrow.

The professor dismissed them so Syaoran decided to head to the library to study since he had time before his next course which would start in an hour. He quick looked at his map and found the closest library.

He found himself staring at two gigantic wooden doors. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. The library was majestic. It had rows upon rows of books and a ceiling that was miles high. He loved the old, musty smell that entered his senses. There were a few people around, but probably not the normal amount since it was first day of university. He decided to sit in the corner somewhere when he heard a slight struggle. He went toward the noise, he saw something that surprised him.

Sakura was on the floor and another girl was holding her arm. Then Sakura shoved her away causing the girl to fall and her friends to gather around her.

"Hey what's going on here?" Syaoran asked as he approached the girls.

"I was just trying to help her up when she just pushed me away," the other girl said.

"Sakura, why did you do this? I can't believe you would do something like this," Syaoran said.

"I..." Sakura started.

"Hey Sakura, you better come with me. We're going to be late for class," a guy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. Sakura nodded and then glared at that other girl.

"Syaoran, we'll have to talk later," Sakura said. With that she left the library.

"I'm sorry about what she did. She's not like that normally," Syaoran said to the girl. He noticed she had straight dark strawberry blonde hair and bright hazel eyes with specks of green. In other words, she was gorgeous. She didn't dress like a bimbo, in fact she seemed sophisticated. The kind of girl he was looking for.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," she said.

"Still it's no excuse to be so rude when you were trying to help her up," Syaoran said. "But anyways, what program are you in?"

"Oh, I'm in medicine," she said with a smile. "What about you?"

"I'm in political science or something," Syaoran said carelessly.

"What, you don't know what program you're in?" she teased. Syaoran redden in embarrassment. "I was joking."

"Oh I'm Li, Syaoran. You can call me Syaoran," Syaoran said.

"My name is Kobayashi, Yukari. Call me Yukari," she smiled. "I feel like I've met you before?"

"Maybe you just saw me in magazines or something," he suggested.

"Wait you're _that_ Li, Syaoran?" she exclaimed. Syaoran blushed slightly and nodded. "Wow, what are the chances? Well, I mean I feel like I've met you before."

"Yeah same," agreed Syaoran. He thought for a few moments. "Did you go to schools in Tomoeda or in Hong Kong?"

"No… I didn't," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, the only place I've been was Club Rouge, but I didn't really stay there for long," Syaoran said.

"I think I may have met you there. I went there on the weekend," She smiled.

"Did I dance with you? Were you that girl in the black dress?" Syaoran's eyes widened. Maybe this was the girl that made his heart race the other day.

"Yeah! I was wearing black. That must have been how I met you. I wonder why it seems so fuzzy," she asked thoughtfully.

"Well, you did run off almost right away. We only said like two sentences to each other or you could've been incredibly drunk," Syaoran smirked.

"Oh yea, I had to go, my friend needed me," she laughed nervously. He couldn't believe he found the girl he danced with. What were the chances?

"Don't you have class? I mean you're in medicine and I know Sakura is too," Syaoran asked.

"Well I'm in second year and she's in first year, plus there are so many med students, you know?" she said. One of her friends signalled that they were going to leave. "I actually have to go, but here's my number."

"Oh thanks," Syaoran took her number and quickly pulled out his business card. "Here you go."

"Thanks. See ya around," she waved and left.

Syaoran smiled at the small paper. This was definitely a good day, meeting the girl that he was compatible with was not an ordinary event. He looked at the time and realized that he was going to be late himself.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, he only he was compatible with was not an ordinary event. He looked at the time and realized that he was going to be late himself.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly since Syaoran only had three classes. He didn't see Eriol at all until he went home. When Eriol heard about Yukari, he nearly spit out his water.

"What? You met a girl?" he coughed.

"Yeah, and why do you seem so surprised?" Syaoran eyed Eriol suspiciously.

"You were never that into girls. This girl must be something special."

"Yeah, she really seems special. I don't know there's something about her. She doesn't seem effected by my celebrity status. I feel really comfortable around her and she seems so familiar."

"Those are qualities really hard to find in a girl, especially for you. I mean only Tomoyo and Sakura aren't affected by your immense popularity."

"I know it was just by chance I met Yukari."

"Well you'll be able to tell Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling of your girl tonight at dinner."

"What's happening at dinner?"

"I invited them over, we're cooking. Didn't I tell you?"

"No and I'm not going to cook."

"You have to cook or I won't get dinner finished in time unless you help."

"Well that's your problem."

"No it's yours too, you don't want to keep three hungry girls company while I'm protected in the kitchen."

"Fine, fine I'll help."

Syaoran rolled up his sleeves and got to work. Not that he bragged or anything, but he made darn good food. He and Eriol could conjure up something that could rival the Iron Chefs, er, maybe not. But it was definitely better than what most restaurants charge big bucks for.

'Ding-dong' the bell rang continually, and loudly.

"I'm coming," Eriol yelled, "just stop that infernal ringing."

The ringing stopped while Eriol washed his hands. "Syaoran just keep stirring that pot please."

Eriol opened the door fully and something sprang at him. "I missed you Eriol."

"Jeez, it's only been what, a day?" he rolled his eyes. Syaoran couldn't see, but knew it was Sakura.

"Are you sure you two aren't going out?" said a voice foreign to Syaoran. It was deep, and definitely didn't belong to a female.

"We aren't, I swear. Just really close," Sakura responded.

"You could've fooled me," another somewhat familiar voice chipped in. "By the way, where is my dear cousin? I haven't seen in so long."

"He's in the kitchen," Eriol replied. With that, Syaoran felt some clamp onto his neck.

"Ah, Meiling, you're choking me," he gasped.

"But I missed you so much. I know we weren't that close the last time we met. But like, I think we should've spent more time together. So now I'm going to overcompensate."

"Jee thanks Meiling," Syaoran remarked.

"Eriol, Sakura, do you think you guys could move aside and let us in," Syaoran heard Tomoyo say.

"Oh, my bad," Sakura apologized. Syaoran was trying to listen to their conversation, figure out who the new guy was. "I didn't mean to Tomoyo and…"

"Is the food done?" Meiling asked. Syaoran looked down at the contents of the pot. It was done alright, few more minutes and it'd be just a bit too crispy.

"Yup it's done," Syaoran said as he took off the stove and sloshed it into an empty dish.

"I never knew my cousin was a grade-A chef," Meiling commented.

"Well, Wei did teach me just in case he had to go out like today," Syaoran informed.

"Oh where is Wei?" Meiling inquired.

"He went to Kyoto to meet with an old friend. He won't be back for at least three of four days."

"That must be tough life for you," she teased. Syaoran shot her a glare but she shrugged it off and skipped off into the living room. Syaoran followed suit met his house guests.

"Syaoran glad you could join us," Eriol welcomed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me too. But the neighbours downstairs don't care to know," Syaoran retorted.

"Aw, Syaoran. I'm just glad you're here," Eriol smirked and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Syaoran I want you meet a very good friend of mine, Takaishi Takeru. He's studying Japanese culture and history or something like that. He's already on the varsity basketball team for Tokyo U and he's only a first year. I swear he'll be the next Yao Ming," Sakura gushed as she introduced her friend. He was the guy from the library, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Syaoran felt a twinge of anger got through him, or was is sadness or maybe disappointment. He wasn't quite sure, but her recollected himself and reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you…" he said. No emotion really reflecting in his voice, he was being as tame as he could be at the moment. 'Who is this guy? How did he get so close to Sakura so fast? Why in the world does she befriend the better looking males in the human species? Wait, not that he's good looking, I mean I'm not gay or anything. Or am I? Wait, what in the world? Get a hold of yourself, Syaoran,' he mentally kicked himself.

"You okay?" Sakura asked, "You kinda zoned out there."

"Er, everything's fine. Just, you know, thinking about stuff," Syaoran laughed nervously.

"Okay, if you say so. But I have to say, if this happens every time you think, I think you should a little less of that if you know what I mean," Sakura teased.

"Very funny," Syaoran replied dryly. The group watched the exchanged between the two in amusement.

"Man, you guys are like a sitcom," Tomoyo giggled.

"Anyways, how was your day everyone?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't do much. Just skipped a bunch of classes and that's about it," Eriol said thoughtfully.

"Hey! You go to university to learn, not to sleep," Sakura scolded.

"Well, it's not my fault that I would fall asleep even if I went to class," he replied.

"Well I had a great day designing clothes and everything. Oh, oh, oh, Sakura you have to try on my latest designs and Takeru you too. I think you guys would look really suit your personalities.

"Tomoyo, I don't know how I got sucked into this. I swear it's your entire fault Sakura. I swear if I hadn't met you in Tomoeda High, I wouldn't be subjected to this torture," Takeru complained.

"Hey! Wearing my clothes should be an honour. Fine Syaoran, you appreciate my work right? Well you'll get to model it," Tomoyo smiled, extra sugary. Syaoran laughed uncomfortably; there was no way Syaoran could get out of this with feeling Tomoyo's overreacting wrath.

"Oh yeah, for sure. You can count on me."

"Meiling, did you double check the overseas orders? It's very important the line has a good start up reputation internationally," Tomoyo said.

"For the tenth time today, yes I have. I checked in the morning, at lunch and before I handed it off to the Fedex guy," Meiling said, exasperated.

"Sorry, I know you probably did everything right. I'm just nervous you know," Tomoyo said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're line will do fine," Eriol piped up.

"Thanks for the support, I appreciate it," Tomoyo smiled.

"Okay, I'm famished you guys. I need some substance, you know, food," Sakura complained.

"Oh that's what we forgot to do, damn. If Wei was here he would've made something," Eriol lied.

"I can smell the food, you can't hide it from me. I swear I will hunt for it and eat it all by myself," Sakura dared as she started to get up.

"Alright, alright, I'll get the food. Sakura and Meiling just set up the table, while Syaoran and I bring out the food," Eriol dictated. In no time the dinner was on the table and the six of them were enjoying their meal with some pleasant conversation. Syaoran noticed that Sakura and Takeru seemed particularly close. She would put more food on his plate and he would protest weakly. Then he would shove some onto her plate and Sakura giggled softly. This got Syaoran even angrier and slightly confused.

"How was your day Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"It went really well. I got to see Takeru and he's taking biology with me," Sakura said.

"Why are you taking bio?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well it's just an elective. Plus, I really enjoy science, I was choosing between either science or Japanese culture and history for my major," Takeru responded and Tomoyo nodded, accepting that answer.

"Are you sure that's the really reason," Syaoran glared and Takeru looked back confused.

"Uh, yeah," he answered softly. Everyone else looked at Syaoran.

"Whatever, I'm going to clean up," Syaoran said as he gathered the empty bowls and plates and disappeared into the kitchen. He rinsed off some of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher when he heard some one walk up behind him.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked as he turned around.

"Nothing, nothing's the matter," he answered curtly.

"I can tell something's wrong."

"Everything's changed so much it seems even you've changed a lot."

"Is this about that bimbo at the library? She was so stupid. I swear she was filled with nothing but air up there."

"She isn't stupid. Don't judge people by their appearances," Syaoran started.

"God, I'm not judging her just by her looks. She such a snake, I can't believe she has a little gang to follow her" Sakura commented.

"She's a nice girl, and her friends seem nice. Why don't you give her a shot Sakura? Maybe she ran into you, but she tried to make up for it. But she was trying to help you up. Yukari deserves your respect, she's in your program and she's your upperclassmen," Syaoran countered.

"Oh, _Yukari_ is her name. Sure doesn't suit her at all," Sakura scoffed. "She wasn't…"

"Whatever, Sakura stop being so childish. I can't believe you're acting this way," Syaoran shook his head. He turned around and rinsed of more dishes. "Plus I like her okay. She's the first girl I met that makes me feel, well, normal."

"She makes you feel _normal?_ Are you saying that I nor Tomoyo nor Meiling make you feel normal? That's the way you feel? Open your eyes Syaoran! She's a liar! I never thought you were such a bad judge of character," Sakura cried, tears threatening to spill. Syaoran didn't expect her to react this way. He felt rage pulsate through his veins, 'Don't I deserve to be happy? What, Sakura's happiness was worth more than mine? I have to make Sakura happy and follow whatever she says at any cost, even my future?'

"Me a bad judge of character? Then I suppose being your friend was a mistake. I let you tag along behind me all that time in middle school, I don't know why but I let it happen. Did you know you were such a burden? I didn't want to hurt you since you were a girl, that was the only reason I couldn't say anything," Syaoran punished Sakura with his words. The look on her face was beyond description. She ran out of the apartment, Takeru followed her.

"Whoa, what just happened?' Meiling commented a few minutes later.

"I think that's what you call a broken friendship," Eriol replied.

"Syaoran, what was that for?" Tomoyo asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong. When I went to the library, I found her. She had fell or something and Yukari was trying to help her up and she pushed her away," Syaoran claimed.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Tomoyo doubted.

"Yeah, I asked Yukari. That's what she said. Sakura never stuck around long enough to explain her beef," Syaoran said.

"I don't know man, Sakura doesn't do stuff like this," said Eriol.

"Maybe she changed a lot more then you thought," suggested Syaoran.

"She may have a back bone now, but no way would she lash out at someone for no reason," Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Plus, she doesn't need me anymore, I mean she has all those guys chasing her. And Takaishi is there for her," said Syaoran.

"Is that what this is about? Are you jealous of Takeru?" Eriol laughed.

"You're jealous of blondie?" Meiling repeated.

"No, I'm not," Syaoran exclaimed. "But why can't I find someone I like? I like Yukari, and I don't need her approval. It's not going to work if every time I bring Yukari to hang, you guys ditch or something."

"Oh we'll ditch you alright and it's definitely not because of Yukari. I don't know what was going through your head but until you sort it out don't even bother talking to us," Tomoyo spit. "I think its better that we go."

Tomoyo and Meiling left the apartment and Eriol closed the door behind them. He turned around and glared at Syaoran.

--------♪--------

AN: Well another chapter ended. Two new characters have been introduced and I know I stole Takeru from Digimon but he is one of my all-time favourite characters. Wow, did a lot of things happen. Boy was Syaoran brutal but I can't wait until the next chapter. Just a few things to clarify:

SakuraJade: Thank you so much for the critique, seriously. I'm glad you reviewed in so much detail. I wanted to explain some of what you brought up earlier, but I didn't get to do so in the story since it would be too boring to go through.

Starting with Syaoran. He took 2 years in senior school then a little break to learn about the Li Corporation then he took 2 years to do a non-compulsory matriculation course or something like that... This is something that can be looked up in wikipedia. I got my research off of there since I myself do not know much of the Hong Kong education system.

With Rika, a restaurant isn't something that only one person does alone. Her partner for the restaurant brought in the money. But the restaurant is thought of as hers, since she is the head chef and became well-known as a chef. In the manga, she is described as being "perfect" especially with wife qualities, so I have decided to exaggerate this aspect. Also, in the last 4 years, she may have gone through training while in high school (side job).

When it comes to Chiharu, she's a top reporter on the internet. Her blogs, reviews and reports are followed by much of Japan, thus she is a famous reporter but not in the sense of professional. She is going through university to get her degree. I suppose I should've said that she was an internet reporter and it would make more sense.

Plus, Eriol tends to exaggerate certain aspects and it would be too boring to cover all these details. Plus, Sakura has given them a little boost with developing their talents, unintentionally. Just a little luck wink. This was my thought process. You don't have to accept, it may be too perfect, but then again why else would Touya have jobs everywhere in Tomoeda that Sakura happened to show up? He he.

Adazu: Thank you! Yup, I guess Sakura has changed, got a bit meaner it seems…

Hououza: Well, still don't know what that vision occurred… But now you know who that girl is, someone new

Ellabell: I hope it is soon enough for you.

Chelsea34: five years or so went by, sorry for not clarifying that before

Rosedreamer101: they are now 18 and 19 years old

Oohlala82: Hope this was quick enough for you

AngelEmCuti: I'm glad you enjoyed it, that's good to know.

Thanks for the Reviews!!!

**Please review!!!**


	13. Sakura's Revelation

**The Strength Within**

_By: Firefly.Tenshi_

**Full Summary:**

Syaoran comes to Japan searching for the cards 1 year too late. Sakura went through a traumatic event while becoming the Cardmistress. She takes a leave of absence before Syaoran came. Syaoran becomes best friends with Eriol, they were inseparable at school, but when Sakura came back that all changed. Eriol spent all his time with Sakura and she clung to him for support. She too weak, quiet and feeble for the cards to choose her as the master or so Syaoran thought. What happens when he discovers her identity?

Syaoran – 19 years old  
Sakura – 18 years old  
Eriol – 19 years old  
Tomoyo – 19 years old  
Touya – 24 years old  
Yukito – 24 years old

**Chapter 12: Sakura's Revelation**

"What the hell was that all about? What you said to her? Did you just want to rip her apart?" Eriol yelled.

"No I…" Syaoran was cut off.

"Well congratulations that's exactly what you did. You emotionally poked at her with a sword then stuck it into her gut."

"I did not do that."

"You had no right to say that crap. I know middle school was tough on you but it's tough on everyone. You're not special. You can't treat someone like dirt."

"I…I didn't mean to," Syaoran broke slightly. "I didn't mean to say those things but they just came out. I don't know why."

"God Syaoran you're such a jerk, a blind jerk," Eriol sighed heavily.

"And Sakura has changed. I mean really, she's become so rude and you just don't want to see it," Syaoran muttered to himself.

"You're wrong my cute little descendent. Sakura wouldn't do something like this. She is far too soft and caring," said Eriol.

"Whatever."

"It's true, Sakura could never lie well, and she just doesn't have it in her lash out at the universe. Whatever it looked like at the library wasn't what you made it out to be. Was her explanation that unbelievable?" Eriol asked a pregnant silence hung in the air. "You did hear her side of the story, right?"

"No, but she rushed off too quickly and Yukari filled in the details," replied Syaoran.

"So you believe someone you barely know over Sakura?"

"Well it's not like I know Sakura anymore. She's changed. She's more social, has more edge. She has guys hanging over her left and right."

"Is that what all this is about? You're jealous?"

"I am not jealous!"

"Sounds like jealousy to me. Are you sure you know how you feel about Sakura?"

"I…I don't know what I feel about Sakura. She's different, she always made me angry easily. The stupid things she does and how she's changed now. With her profession, someone could mistake her for a slut hanging around with horny boys. Whatever, that's not the issue. I don't know her anymore, how can I trust her over someone I know equally as well?" Syaoran replied. He was a model for Li Corp. Many of the models he knew through themselves at him, and any wealthy/hot man walking down the street. They would even use sexual favours to further their career. How could he trust she's not the same since it has been so long? (AN: remember Sakura's a model for Tomoyo.)

"Syaoran how could you say that? After all the times you've been there for her, you know the real Sakura. She's still that fragile little girl that needs someone to support her."

"No she's not, she standing pretty damn well on her own two feet."

"Is that why you are so angry? She doesn't have to rely on you every damn second like she used to? God and I thought she was the one who was supposed to be blind. It took her a lot to get to where she is and I still can't believe how far she got," Eriol roared but slapped his hand to his mouth instantly. Syaoran stared at Eriol in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Who's blind?"

"Did I say that? Well you know, I meant that Sakura is so gullible she's practically blind."

"No, no you didn't. Blind and gullible aren't remotely the same thing. Is Sakura's blind?" Syaoran whispered as shock reverberated through his body. Eriol looked away. Of all the things that Syaoran could imagine, it was something he'd never even considered.

"You're joking," Syaoran stuttered. Silence engulfed them for what seemed like hours. "How…when?"

"Remember I told you about an incident that happened before you came to Tomoeda? Well that's what happened," Eriol whispered.

"But how did she become blind?" Syaoran asked.

"I- it's not my place to tell you. I've already told you too much," Eriol regretted.

"So all this time, she was blind?" Syaoran asked, still in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"Sakura is going to be so mad at me and she's never going to forgive me. I can't believe what I did," Eriol sighed heavily.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me, no one told me."

"You didn't make it very easy for her to open up to you Syaoran."

"I… that's not… my gosh it is true. She's definitely never going to forgive me. I can't believe what a prick I was and how I couldn't see that she was blind. I mean there was this one time when I saw her at the park and then she trip over a pebble or something. A little girl reached out her hand to Sakura but Sakura didn't take it, instead just dusted herself off and walked right past the girl. She would never do that. What will I do? How can I even face her again, let alone talk to her? Do I lie to her about knowing she's blind?"

"Syaoran, you need to decide what you want to do. No one can really help you with the mess you've gotten yourself into. I'm not going to tell Sakura that you know she's blind. It's all up to you. I need to sleep," Eriol left. Syaoran watched as his best friend, no ex-best friend disappeared into his room. This day was turned into the worst possible day he could imagine. Scratch that, in his wildest dreams he never even fathomed anything like this would come about. The day started out well and ended worse than he could have possibly imagined.

"I need to find her, make her understand. Tell her the truth and whether or not she forgives me, is the real question," Syaoran softly whispered to himself before running out of his home into the streets of Tokyo.

-- --

AN: Another revelation in this chapter! Alright I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I kept fight with my self on whether to reveal Sakura's secret now or later. Maybe in some other scenario. It gets really confusing…

Thank you for your reviews and support. I hope you are happy with this chapter.

Chelsea34: Well, if you Sakura's personality you could probably guess what really happened.

AngelEmCutie: I'm soooo sorry for not updating earlier.

AdaZu: Sorry for not updating earlier (

Michgonzaga: I'm glad to oblige, here you go.

Hououza: Thank you for reviewing, sorry for not updating earlier.

SakuraJade: I'm so glad that you took interest to review my story in detail. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out for a long time. Please continue reading and reviewing.

Thanks for the Reviews!!

**Please review!!**


End file.
